We Will Always Be There, If Needed
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: All their lives, they have been fearless, they are all friends, best friends, all have each other back, what if a tradjedy happens where no one can watch everyones back and it breaks them down forever....Sorry guys This is officially On HIATUS
1. Extra Story Info

Disclaimer: I do not own none of the characters, simply the story

**Extra info:**

Lorelei had Kevin when she was 15 and gave him her last name because Christopher was not around for her, Christopher then went back to Hartford after being sent off to a boarding school in England for a few months and both planned to marry when they graduated. In a few months Rory was brought into the world also without her fathers last name. Of course Emily was furious and Richard protected his daughter of all the hurtful words shot at her.

At 18 the promise of marriage was broken and Christopher and Lorelei went their separate ways, Lorelei stayed in Hartford and went to Hartford County college for business while Christopher went to Princeton to become a lawyer. The children, now 3 and 4 saw very little of their father and much of their mother but mostly stayed over at the Vanderbuilt's. At 22 Christopher came back to Hartford, him and Lorelei married five years later. Rory was flower girl and Kevin was ring bearer.

Now at sixteen and seventeen the two Gilmore children grew up nicely, their parents where mostly always there for them but when they where off in the family business these two rely on their friends. What happens when friends aren't forever and family interferes, what happens if the best is to just stay away……

**----------------------------------------**

**Characters in the story are:**

Kevin Jaime Gilmore

Lorelei 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore

Lorelei Victoria Gilmore- Hayden

Christopher Frederick Hayden

Emily Gilmore

Richard Gilmore

Logan, Honor, Shira, Mitchum, Evanesia and Elias Huntzberger

Stephanie 'Steph' Vanderbuilt

Gidget Vanderbuilt

Leith Vanderbuilt

Colin McRae

Ilsa McRae

Jonathan McRae

Finnegan 'Finn' Morgan

Koleyn Morgan

Dalman Morgan

Paris Gellar

Jo Marie Gellar

Sean Gellar

Rosemary Grayson (She isn't in the first chapter)

Louise Grant

Madeline Lynn

------------------------------------------------------

**AN: If I add a new character then I will tell you at the top right after the disclaimer, now sit back, enjoy the story and review**.

-Krunior-Rogan-Always-


	2. I never

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, simply the story**

**This is my attempt at being funny and such**

**anyway please just read the story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rory, Kevin, Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Logan and Paris where sitting in a circle commencing a game of 'I never', Finn brought out the whiskey and sat down before he started explaining the rules of 'I never' in case no one knew how to play.

"Ok so, the person who's turn it is must say I never and then an experience that they have not yet stumbled upon, then those of us who have stumbled upon it before will take a shot, understand?" the Australian asked

Everyone nodded 'yes'

"ok so I go first" he told them and tapped his finger on his chin "Ok, I have one" he said

"I never thought of kissing a guy"

Rory looked at him "Wait Finn how bout that time when you told me about-"

Rory was cut off by Finn's hand over her mouth making her fall backwards, taking him with her

"Gilmore!" he shouted and removed his hand from her mouth

"What I didn't say a thing" she told him and gave him the 'I'm innocent' look

"Wait Finn who was the guy?" Steph asked with a small smirk on her face

"Emela Diggins"

"That's a girl Finn"

"No he's not, remember that party last week?, well I walked into the girls bathroom and he was... well checking himself out in the mirror" Rory said with a look of disgust

Everyone starred wide eyed at the blue eyed girl before bursting out laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" Colin shouted

"What?" Logan asked

"I was checking a guy out!"

The others just laughed even harder.

"Co..HAHAHA...Colin's gay!" Rory was now on the floor holding her stomach from all the laughter.

"Ok Ok back to the game please" Colin pleaded

The girls all took a drink

"Ok me next!" Steph shouted "I never slept with that guy from Chemistry lab"

Paris took a drink

The other six looked at her unbelievingly.

"What, he was cute, plus he had a nice ass" Paris defended herself

"Too true he does have a nice ass, but I cant believe you slept with him" Rory said

"He was your first wasn't he?" Steph asked

"No actually, he wasn't" she admitted while blushing a deep red

"WHAT?!" The girls shouted

"Can you three please talk about this later?!" Kevin yelled "I really don't want to know anymore about Paris'" he shuddered before continuing "Sex life" he finished

"Fine we will but, you" Steph pointed at Paris "Are not getting out of this"

"We'll see" Paris told her and clicked her tongue

"Ok my turn!" Rory exclaimed "I never gave my mom a lap dance" Rory raised her eyebrow at Finn who glared at her in return before taking a drink

"Finn, what on earth possessed you to give your mother a lap dance?" Kevin asked while Logan and Colin cracked up

"Well….. it was New Years and she!" he pointed at Rory "Gave me way too much alcohol"

"I.. have one ...question" Steph said between laughs "Where were the rest of us when this happened?"

"I don't know, you however where probably making out with someone"

"Wait, I'm still stuck on Finn having too much to drink" Kevin said "I mean c'mon its Finn"

"Well this was about 2 years ago so he couldn't consume as much as he can now

Colin was still laughing when he said "Finn this is even funnier then when you gave your dad a lap dance"

Everyone burst out laughing again, Finn folded his arms over his chest and pouted.

* * *

**AN**: Hope you liked it

PLEASE review

-Krunior-Rogan-Always-


	3. Like what ya see?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and i might add a few characters

Thanks for thje reviews

Something i didnt tell you in the chap.info is that Lorelie and Chris are together and the three(Chris,Lor,Rory) live in a mansion or more like a huge house in Stars Hollow

Still hate the society thing but they have to bacause of Chris' job with computers and mainly because of their combined names

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The game of i never was finally over at 1 in the morning when Chris walked down and told them to go to bed

They all seperated when they got up the stairs going to their bedrooms in the Hayden house hold for when they stayed the night

Rory got to her room and took out her pj's, then went into the bathroom that joined her room to Steph's

when she came out she saw that there was already a person in her bed

"what the?"

she said as she walked over to her bed and then she saw Finn

"Finn...Finnnnn...Finny...FINNEGAN!"

He jumped up from the bed

"What love?"

"Why where you in my bed"

"Its so bloody comfortable"

"Finn we've gone through this, no touchy the bed, got it?"

"Damn you and your bed"

"excuse me?"

"i said, Logan wants to be in your bed!"

she blushed, "uh huh"

He slumped back on top of her bed

"Finn!"

"What now"

"OFF OF MY BED NOW"

"Fine im going dont get you knickers in a bunch"

She stuck her tounge out at him

once Finn was out, she lay on her comfortable bed

"FINN GET OUT OF MY BED!" Logan scremed from across the hall

"Note to self: never get Finn drunk at 1 im the morning" Rory said before going to sleep

* * *

Rory woke up when someone pulled the curtains and let the sunlight in

"whom ever you are, I hate you"

"you cannot under any sircumstances hate mommy, she gave you life, well from a little help from daddy-"

"Ok ewwwww gross mom, to much info"

"shush im not finished yet, where was i, oh right, and introduced to you the elixer of life!...ok Rory get up and wake up your boy toy, the others are already awake"

"Logan is not my boy toy"

"like im bealiving that" she said as she left the room

After going in the bathroom

she came out of her room, just as Logan was coming out of his room

"Nice Boxers" she thought, he had the boxers with hearts and arrows on em

"thank you Ace"

"oops i said that out loud didnt I "

"yep"

she scimmed his body until he said, "See something you like?"

She blushed and started walking to the kitchen, where Logan followed her

"Rory, I need to talk to you" Steph said from the counter

"um ok"

Steph grabbed Rory's arm and started pulling her to the living room

"Why,pre-tell was Logan checking you out?"

"what?"

"Ror he was totally checking you out, did something happen?'

"he was not checking me out, and no"

"Yes he was"

"was'nt"

"was"

"was'nt"

"was"

"was'nt"

"hey are you two gonna argue or go get ready for shopping?" Lorelie asked from the kitchen

The girls all went up stairs to get ready

Steph, Paris, and Rose(who had gotten their this morning) came into Rory's room

"Rory why are'nt you dressed"

"i have nothing to wear"

"what are you talking about you have a whole closet"

"oh wait i get it she wants to look hot for Logan" Rose said

"no i dont" she said while blushing

"hah Gilmore give it up, your blushing" Paris said

"Fine, i do"

"Great, we will help" Steph told her

By the end of this she was dressed in a jean mini skirt, black sling back stilettos, and a white spaghetti strap tank top that had Angel written on it, and a jean jacket

They all walked down the stairs and emediatly the boys stop talking and started whistleing while Finn said, "Can I touch your ass"

"FINN!" Logan yelled

"what?"

"Rory what the hell are you wearing!" Kevin yelled

* * *

Ok so this one was'nt that funny, but next is the mall 'scene' lol

hope you liked it

please press the little button and review

Paola


	4. For Logan, huh

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the story and maybe some characters later

AN:Kevin is Rory's big brother by only 1 year, basically its Lorelie got pregnant 16 then at 17

A little bit of drama in here...i think lol

Thanks for the Reviews

_"Rory what the hell are you wearing!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kevin yelled when he was half way down the stairs

"um well they are such things called clothes Kev"

"I know what clothes are Ror, now I ask you, so you know what clothes are?"

"Kevin chill-" Steph started

"Um hello Steph do you see her?"

"yeah, she looks hot"

"NO SHE DOES'NT SHE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING SLUT!" (AN: sorry for the language but it is T rated)

"ohh" Logan, Clin, and Finn said while slowly backing away from Kevin, he was their best friend but even they knew he went too far

The girls gasped, they never heard Kevin call Rory a slut

"If im a slut then your a fucking manwhore, because as far as I've heard you've probably fucked the whole female population at school except for us"

Rory said while grabbing her purse off the coat hanger and walking out the door to her mom's Dark blue SUV

"Kevin can you be more of an ass?" Steph asked

"Steph, she looks like one-"

"No she does'nt, she looks like a 17 year old with a mini and a tank top" Paris said

"You are such an idiot Kevin, why the hell did you say that!" Rose all but yelled

"Hey hey whats the yelling about?" Lor asked coming down the stairs

"Kevin called Rory a slut" Steph said

SMACK! Kevin was hit upside his head by his mother

"OWW!...OWWWWWW...OWWWW...STOP HITTING ME!" He yelled after getting hit by His mom,Steph,Rose, and Paris

"Dude, I feel sorry for you"Logan said

"wha?"

"Well you just called your little sister a slut, your dad will probably take away the porshe"Colin said

"no more drving"

"or 'fun trips'"

Both Colin and Logan laughed before going outside and getting into Finn's SUV

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! FINN WHY DID YOU HIT ME!"

"Sorry mate but it seemed fun when the gals did it"

Finn explained while walking out the door

"AHHHHHH!"Finn yelled"WHO INVENTED THE BLOODY SUN!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Finn took out his shades and put them on

When everyone was in one of the two cars they all pulled out of the driveway

Colin,Logan,Kevin in one car with Finn driving and Steph,Rory,Rose and Paris with Lorelie driving in the other

They looked for parking spots when they got to Hartford's biggest Mall

After finding two spots they all got out and went in

The girls emediatly went for the puppies at the pet shop dirrectly across the entrance

while the guys went to Express

IN EXPRESS

"so Huntz what was with the FINN! when I politely asked to touch Ms.Gilmore's ass?"

"What are you talking about Finn?"

"Yeah,Huntz I was wondering about that" Colin said

"I have no idea of what your talking bout"

"well then let me explain what I mean, when we saw the oh so lovely Rory coming down the stairs I asked 'can I touch your ass?'

but you emediatly said-"

"yelled" Colin interupted

"Right yelled 'FINN!', care to explain why?"

"Just lookin out for her Finn"

"Logan you knew I was kidding"

"No I didnt"

"Yes, you did, you know Finn Logan" colin said

Kevin looked up and said

"OH no could it be that THE Logan Huntzberger actually LIKES someone, for real this time?"

"whatever" Logan said before looking away

SAME TIME PET STORE

"So Rory, whats with the look?" Lor asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to try something new"

"Dont lie to mommy"

"It's for Logan" Paris replied

"oooooooooooooo Rory and Logan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"MOM!"

"ok i'll stop, so you like Logan, huh...bound to happen someday"

"what?"

"You and Logan have so liked each other since you two were like what, 9?"

"Logan doesnt like me"

"Yeah he does"

"does'nt"

"Fine whatever"

"Hey lets go to _New York"_

"The state?" Rose asked

"The store, Rose"

"Damn, we never go to the state"

The girls walked out of the pet store and started walking towards the store, when SLAP!

Rory emediatly turned on the spot to see three guys behind her, that she has ever seen

"Rory, was up babe?" Her mom asked when she noticed Rory stoped

"He slapped me!"

"What?"

"He slapped my butt!"

"sorry, couldnt help my self, but now that i got your attention, why dont we go to my house and have a little fun" he said while putting his hands on her hips

"LET ME GO!"

"Shhh your making a scene babe"

"LET ME GO! HELP!"

All the girls who where a couple feet away ran towards the scene

they saw The guys coming towards them from express

Logan pried Rory away from the guy as Kevin punched him and Finn held the guy down, and Colin kicked him where it counts

"Dont, ever touch her, or come near her!" Kevin yelled

Finn let him go and he ran away as fast as he could, with his buddys behind him

Logan hugged Rory who was shivering in fear, "You ok?"

Rory ndded her head, "Thanks guys"

"Anything for you, love" Finn said as he walked over and hugged her

"Now can we go to Victoria's secret?" he asked

"Finn what do you want from there?" Rose asked

"The manicans look hot in the underwear"

"Finn you need to get laid, because that is so wrong on so many levels of wrong" Steph said with a look of disgust

* * *

This chap. was more serious

please press the pretty little button and review :)

Paola


	5. Only I can Call Him Logie

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story

Thanks for the reviews

_"Anything for you, love" Finn said as he walked over and hugged her_

_"Now can we go to Victoria's Secret?" he asked_

_"Finn, what do you want from there?" Rose asked_

_"The manikins look hot in the underwear"_

_"Finn, you need to get laid, because that is so wrong, on so many levels of wrong" Steph said with a look of disgust_

**Chapter 4**

All of them decided that today really was'nt the day for shopping, so they decided to go back to the Hayden home

"Hey, why don't we go to Luke's, I have'nt had coffee all day"

"WHAT, that is against Gilmore code, you are no longer my favorite daughter, but an imposter!" lorelei yelled

" yadda yadda yadda, can we go to Luke's though?" Rory responded

"Yep, call the guys and tell them to meet us there"

Rory got out her cell and dialed Logan's number

"Hey Ace"

"Hey, meet us at Luke's ok?"

"Sure"

"See ya"

"Later"

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Luke's

"HEY LUKE!" The girls chorused when they walked in

"Hey, I'll be with you in a minute"

The girls sat down at one of the bigger tables in the back, and five minutes later the guys walked in and sat down

Luke came over and glared at Finn

"You better not do what you did last time you were here Finn" he said

"I told you I did'nt mean to aim that right hook at that lady"

"Oh and you also did'nt mean to hit her with a frying pan, or making her 'feel better' which resulted in her leaving"

"Ok ok I got it" Finn said "and she just would'nt admit that she wanted me"

"She was pregnant and her husband was right next to her!" Steph said

"that was her husband?"

"yes, Finn that's why they had the gold band on their ring finger"

"But I don't get it, why did the guy get so mad?"

"I swear their should be a law against being so dumb" Paris muttered

"What was that love?"

"Nothing Finny" she replied

**RL RL RL**_ FIRST DAY OF School, Again **RLRLRL**_

(An: The guys are one year ahead of the girls, but the girls where put in advanced classes so some classes are Senior courses and some are Junior for the girls)

(This is still at the Hayden house in the morning)

Rory woke up and got dressed for first day of Junior year, went down for coffee, and sat at the kitchen counter

"Oh my god just think of the hot red-heads we will meet" she heard Finn say

"Finn why are you so cheery, it is morning remember" Logan's voice came closer

"Red-heads, Lo, Red-heads"

"Don't call me Lo, Finn"

"But why?"

"Finny"

"ok I don't call you Lo you don't call me Finny, ok Logie" they came into the kitchen

Logan glared at Finn

Rory then spoke, "Looooooogggggiiiiieeeee"

"What do you want now?"

"Why do you think I want something"

"The horrid name, the puppy dog eyes, the pout"

"Can I ride with you to school?"

"Is that all?"

"No"

"Knew it"

"Can you drive me home"

"what else?"

"Can you buy me coffee"

"And?"

"Keep DuGrey away from me"

"Uhuh?"

"And more coffee"

"Sure"

"You guys are sickening" Finn said

"What?" They both asked

"You guys do this every year we go back to school and almost every day, you're like a cute couple...a cute little couple...a cute little sickening couple" Rory was now blushing madly and logan was smirking

"Finn"

"Yes,Love"

"Shut up"

"HELLO PEOPLE!" Steph yelled as she entered

"Hey" the three said

"COFFEE!" she yelled as she took Finn's cup of coffee

"Hey, I was drinking that"

"ya snooze ya lose"

"Hey guys" Rose, Paris, and Kevin said as they came into the kitchen

"Hello" Colin said as he also came in and sat down

"Morning kids" Christopher said as he saw all the kids sitting at the kitchen table

"Morning" they all said

"Oh, Logan your mom and dad said that they wont be back for another week, Finn, colin,Rose your parents also, Paris your mom will be home tomorrow, Steph you already know they'll be back in two weeks"

"Alright" they responded together

"hey, where's mom?" Rory asked

"upstairs trying to decide if she should wear her hair up or down"

All the kids finished their coffee and got into their cars

Rory and Logan in Logan's silver Aston Martin

Finn and Rose in Finn's SUV

Steph and Colin in Colin's Silver BMW Z3

And Paris and Kevin in Kevin's Silver lamborghini

"So Ror, what's wrong with the Ferrari and The Lambo"

"Finn crashed into my Lambo, and some things wrong with The Ferrari's engine"

"How did Finn crash into the lambo?"

"He was trying to see how bad it would look"

"He never thought he could have totaled it, did he"

"Nope"..."He's paying for the new one though"

"hah"

They pulled into the chilton parking lot and all them got out of the cars

immediately Logan, Kevin,Finn and Colin where surrounded by girls

"Logie, what are you doing with 'them'" one of the girls said, pointing to Rory

"Yeah what are you guys doing with them"

"You know we have names" Rory said

"Like I care, what your name is, your just some bitch trying to get Logie's attention, and your not getting it by the way"

"Whatever, oh and he does'nt like being called Logie" Rory said as she turned around and walked into the school, then she thought 'only I can call him Logie'

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter I could'nt update yesterday because We had a BBQ (yummm) 

please press the precious button and review :)

-Pao-


	6. Was He Good?

Disclaimer: Iown Nothing except some characters and the story

Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

_"You know we have names" Rory said_

_"Like I care, what your name is, you're just some bitch trying to get Logie's attention, and you're not getting it, by the way"_

_"Whatever, oh and he does'nt like being called Logie" Rory said as she turned around and walked into the school, then she thought 'Only I can call him Logie'_

* * *

**WAS HE GOOD?**

****

****

"Um Listen I'll see you later Summer ok" Logan told the Blond standing next to him

She kissed his cheek and walked off

Logan turned to his friends

"What the hell was that?"

"I think she was angry mate" Finn stated the obvious

"No duh"

"She seemed jealous"Colin said

"No she seemed pissed" Kevin said

"GUYS, are such idiots" Rose, Paris, and Steph said together while throwing their hands in the air or smacking them selves on their heads

"What?" All the guys asked

"We said your idiots because all of you are completely clueless" then the girls walked away

Through the day the girls did'nt even talk to the guys, they sat at different tables and across the room from each other, but of course the guys did'nt know why

"Ok why are'nt they talking to us?" Finn asked

"If we knew, then we would be begging on our knees for them to forgive us, Finn" Colin asked but then muttered but all of them heard him, "Or at least I would"

"why?" Kevin asked

"what?"

"Why would you be begging on your knees?"

"um no reason"

"Oh c'mon, there is too a reason" Logan said

"Ok I'll tell you but you got to promise not to tell anyone" Colin said

"yeah yeah, we promise, out with it" Finn said

"I Ah...recently...um foundoutihavefeelingsforsteph" Colin said the last part quickly

"excuse me?" Kevin asked

"I Resently found out I have feelings for Steph" Colin repeated

"HE ADMITS IT!" Logan yelled

"What?"

"Colin, you and Steph have , had feelings for each other for sooo long" Finn said

"yep, yu guys danced around each other for oh so long, and now Steph needs to Stop dancing" Finn said

"I did'nt like the dancing though" Colin said

The bell rang signaling that Classes for the day was over, the girls where waiting out side for them Rory at Logan's car, Steph at Colin's,Rose at Finn's and Paris at Kevin's, they all got into the cars

"So Ace how was your day?" Logan asked

"Peachy" she replied without looking at him

"ok, want to go to luke's?"

"sure" she said

A couple minutes passed by and Logan could'nt stand the uncomfortable silence

"Ok I know something is bugging you, but I don't know what"

she said nothing

"what is it like a girl thing?"

she still said nothing

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"yes, it is something"

"oh look it's Luke's" she said as she got out of the car

Logan got out of the car and followed her

"Rory what's going on?" He asked as he caught up to her

"I told you, nothing"

"Rory just tell me"

"Logan nothing is wrong"

"Then what the hell is up with you!" he yelled

"NOTHING!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOTHING!"

"YOU KEEP SAYING IT, BUT YOU DON'T MEAN IT"

They where now the center of attention

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW I DON'T MEAN IT!"

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU"

"REALLY IT SURPRISES ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TIME TO EVEN CARE ABOUT ME WITH ALL THE GIRLS THROWING THEMSELVES AT YOU!" she said before opening the door to Luke's going inside and slamming it

All the girls followed her

Logan stood there for a couple of minutes before going into the dinner followed by the guys, everyone was now starring at him

"what are you looking at?" he snapped at them, they all turned back to their food, and conversation

he spotted Rory in the corner with the girls

he sat at the other corner of the dinner

Soon after all of them decided to go to the Hayden house

when they got there, no one was home, they all got changed and went back downstairs to the basement where they usually hung out

Rory sat at one corner of the couch and Logan sat in the other in the middle sat Steph, in the love seat sat Kevin and Rose and on the three bean bags sat Paris,Colin, and Finn

"OK well lets do something" Finn suggested

"Oh I know we can go into the pool and play volley?" Steph asked

"Nah" Rose said

"How bout truth or Dare?" Colin asked

"Is'nt that childish?" Kevin asked

"Have any brighter Ideas Einstein?" Colin replied

"Ok Truth or Dare it is" Finn announced

They all moved into a circle except Rory

"Rory, love c'mon it'll be fun"

"Not if he's playing" she said pointing at Logan

"Rory c'mon don't be a party pooper"

"Fine" she sat down in between Logan and Finn

"Ok i'll go" Paris said

"Kev Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you too declare your love for Taylor to Taylor"

"Now?"

"Yep"

"Gimme the phone book"

"It has to be passionate"

"Fine"

He dialed Taylor's number and all of them heard the convo

"Taylor Dosse"

"Hey Tay"

"Who is this?"

"It's Kevin, Kevin Gilmore"

"Oh hello Kevin, what do you need"

"You"

"what?"

"I need you, right now, Taylor I love you, with all of my heart, I want you and Dammit I want you right this damn second!" He screamed passionately

"Well... Kevin.. I don't know what to say...this is so, so sudden...I love you too" Taylor said with no sarcasm at all

The kids where all wide eyed and their jaws on the floor, then they burst out laughing except for Kevin who was utterly disgusted

"OH god, this was a dare was'nt it?" Taylor said before hanging up

"EWWWWW!" Kevin screamed

"Ok Kev your turn" Rory said

"Steph Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Dare you to Kiss Colin"

She crawled over to Colin and Kissed him full on the lips for about 10 seconds

"Ok Rory Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever had Hot dreams about a guy in our group? not including your brother though

"Yeah"

The guys' eyes went wide

"Who?" Steph asked

"My turn" Rory said

"Steph, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Has Colin been in any of your dreams lately?" she asked

Stephanie turned beet red

"Yes"

"Was he good in bed?"

"My Turn" She mimicked Rory

"Rory Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" she instantly regretted it

"Who was the guy in your dream and was he any good?"

"You're so gonna pay for this Steph"

"Sorry who?"

"Logan"

"I knew it, was he any good?"

"Yeas he was", "hey wait you cant ask two questions in one truth"

"You answered"

Logan and the others eyes where huge

"So Ace I was good?" he asked now smirking

* * *

Okay here is the next chapter

Please press the little button and review :)

-Pao-


	7. only I and God know where that hand was

Disclaimer: c'mon would I share Logan if I owned him, I mean who would... :)

_"Rory Truth or Dare?"_

_"Truth" she instantly regretted it_

_"who was the guy in your dream and was he any good?"_

_"you're so going to pay for this Steph"_

_"sorry, who?"_

_"Logan"_

_"I knew it, was he any good?"_

_"yes he was", "hey wait you cant ask two questions in one truth"_

_"you answered"_

_Logan and the others' eyes where huge_

_"So Ace I was good?" he asked now smirking_

_AN: i've been changing Lore's name but I finally figured out how it's spelled its Lorelai, so yay for me pats back lol but im just gonna put it as Lorelei if that's ok :)/ here is the next chapter_

_Thanks For the Reviews_

* * *

**Only I and God know where that hand was going**

Rory looked at Logan she was speechless and embarrassed at the same time, "Um...uh..." she looked away from him and looked at Paris, "Paris truth or Dare?"

Logan looked at Paris and waited her response with the smirk still placed on his lips, he thought, _'That explains a few things'_

"Dare" Paris answered

"Lovely, I dare you to grind into Finn"

"WHAT?" Paris shouted

"You heard"

"No way pick someone else!"

"LOVE, my heart shattered!" Finn cried

"shut it Finnegan!" at that Finn shut up

"ok then...Kevin"

"EWWW NO WAY GILMORE!" Both Paris and Kevin yelled

"Blah blah blah Paris, do it or take your bra off"

Paris went over to Kevin sat on his lap and grinded herself into him, then quickly got off and sat back down

"Paris you suck" Rory said

"whatever, you're paying, Gilmore Truth or Dare?"

"why are all of you against me, Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Logan's lap for the rest of the game"

Rory sent death glares at Paris, she moved on to Logan's lap, his hands immediately went around her waist and another on her lap

"Ok Colin Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Whom is your lover and whom is your friend?" she phrased the question

"what?"

"who do you like Colin?"

"oh um..."

"out with it!" Steph said impatiently

"smeffiny" he mumbled inaudible words

"what, smelling me, huh?" Rory asked

"Stephanie!" the girls looked at him wide eyed especially steph

Rory and Rose spoke up,"About Damn Time you admitted it!" Paris smiled and nodded, as Stephanie looked at him still wide eyed

"ok so Finn?" Colin asked a little let down

"Dare, mate"

"I dare you to take your clothes off and knock on Luke's door and cry out BOOTY CALL SERVICE, YOU RING! WE DELIVER!" (AN: lets just imagine Luke owns a house across the street and a couple doors down)

Finn started to undress him self and everyone turned away until they heard the front door shut

Logan turned back around and in the process sliding his hand from Rory's lap to her knee, Rory shivered at his touch because well lets just say the skirt she had decided to put on was a bit short

in a couple of seconds they heard Finn crying out, 'BOOTY CALL SERVICE, YOU RING WE DELIVER!' then Luke yelling at him and most likely chasing him with a bat, the door to the house slammed shut and Finn's panting was heard, he walked back in and put his clothes on as everyone hollered with laughter

"what happened?" Kevin asked

"well I went out and Miss Patty pinched my ass, then Babette did it and I crosses the street to Luke's house, I knocked and shouted what I was told to shout but before I could run Luke came out, he told me 'you can show Patty your naked ass you can show Babette or Rory or Rosemary or Paris or Steph, Lorelei or hell even Christopher but never under any circumstances show me your ass or I will be forced to kick it' then he slammed the door in my face!"

Everyone was laughing uncontrollably, Rory's breath suddenly caught in her throat, Logan's hand was now inching it's way upward, higher up her leg, now on her thigh but then the inside of her thigh slowly inching it's way upward, Rory was having a hard time breathing, she felt his hot breath close to her ear then he whispered "Getting you hot and bothered Ace?" he slid his hand upward more so it was almost on her thong, he kissed the back of her neck his hand getting closer by the second she moaned he was oh so close... she jumped up

"Im tired and I think im going to bed now so goodnight" she ran upstairs to her room and crashing into her bed when she got there

"what's up with her?" Kevin asked

"I don't know maybe she really is just tired" Rose said

"At 9?"

"Lets go check then" Steph said as she ran up the stairs, Paris and Rose close behind

They burst into her room

"hey are you ok?" Rose asked

"Yeah im fine, just tired"

"Ror it's 9"

"so what I need my beauty sleep"

"your kidding right, I mean you look better than any of us" Rose said

"you are right there Rose"

"HEY!" the other three shouted before hitting Rory with a pillow

"oh no you didn't!" Rory shouted and then hit Steph with a pillow

Pretty soon all four had a pillow and hitting each other with it, after a few minutes the door opened and Lorelei was hit over the face with a pillow

"Hey Mommy wanna join?" Rory asked

"OF COURSE!" she took a pillow and began hitting each girl with it and the girls did the same, soon the whole room was covered in feathers and they where lying on the floor laughing

The door opened once more and all the guys walked in

"Do I even want to know?" Christopher asked

"pillow fight" Lorelei said

"that'll explain it"

"Loves, why was'nt Finn invited he would have happily joined in!" Finn cried

"Sorry Finn more of a girl thing" Rory responded

"I can be one watch" he threw himself on the bed and batted his eye lashes "See"

"Finn sorry to say this but you don't have the right equipment Hun" Lorelei said

"yeah Finn mom's right, now all guys OUT!" Rory yelled

"PMS? Ror" Kevin asked before he was pushed out of the room as all the guys where

Chris yelled "everyone to their dormitories!"

Everyone went to their rooms at the Hayden household

* * *

Kay here is the Next chapter, and sorry for the delay

please push the oh so beautiful button and review

-Pao-


	8. Someone's got An Attitude

Disclaimer: I might not be greedy but do ya seriously think i'd share Logan if I owned him?... ; )

AN: Thanks For The reviews and here is the next chapter, Oh and two other characters that are known in the show are in this chapter and some others

* * *

_"Hey Mommy wanna join?" Rory asked_

_"OF COURSE!" she took a pillow and began hitting each girl with it and the girls did the same, soon the whole room was covered in feathers and they where lying on the floor laughing_

_The door opened once more and all the guys walked in_

_"Do I even want to know?" Christopher asked_

_"pillow fight" Lorelei said_

_"that'll explain it"_

_"Loves, why was'nt Finn invited he would have happily joined in!" Finn cried_

_"Sorry Finn more of a girl thing" Rory responded_

_"I can be one watch" he threw himself on the bed and batted his eye lashes "See"_

_"Finn sorry to say this but you don't have the right equipment Hun" Lorelei said_

_"yeah Finn mom's right, now all guys OUT!" Rory yelled_

_"PMS? Ror" Kevin asked before he was pushed out of the room as all the guys where_

_Chris yelled "everyone to their dormitories!"_

_Everyone went to their rooms at the Hayden household_

* * *

**Someone's got an attitude**

The next day at school Logan,Kevin,Colin and Finn went to their homeroom class and the girls went to theirs, the groups where separated the first period so the girls went to History and the guys went to Chem. lab

when the girls got there Mr.Linard was'nt there yet and the class was spread out into their own small groups

Summer spotted all of them in their chairs surrounding each other

"uh oh here come's Summer" Louise who had just joined them said

"Wait it's already summer is'nt it suppose to be fall?" Madeline asked

"no Maddie the person summer" Steph said

"Oh"

"Hello whore's of the year" Summer greeted as she walked up to them

"what do you want Summer?" Rory who was already not in a good mood because of being woken up by her mother and not being able to have the rest of her coffee

"Well that's easy, you to stop hanging out with my boyfriend"

"and who's your boyfriend?"

"Logie Bear is, you know that"

Rory snorted at this, "Logan would'nt be your boyfriend even if he was mentally retarded"

"what is that suppose to mean?" Summer asked

"it means that Logan is'nt your boyfriend babe, just deal with it"

"then why did we go on a date the other day"

"I don't know he was probably drunk or ill"

"He flirts with me"

"He might flirt with you but... why am I even talking to you" Rory said and turned back to her friends

"Hey! we're not done talking!" Summer yelled while grabbing Rory's upper arm and yanking her around to look at her

"Kay first off don't touch me, second of all If we are in a conversation and one of us stops talking and turns away it's cause the conversation is over, and third off don't touch me!" Rory yelled back and yanked her arm out of Summer's grasp

"Listen Bitch it is'nt over until I say it's over!"

The whole class was now staring at them, Maddie,Steph,Louise,Paris and Rosemary where all staring knowing that Rory had this and if they did help they would get a good yelling at by her

"Listen im not in the brightest mood right now so im gonna be straight forward don't fucking touch me or scream at me ever again unless you want a fist colliding with that fake little nose of yours-"

"Miss Gilmore" Mr.Linard who had heard Rory saying this said from behind her "I think that would be enough of your profanity, so it's either sit or go"

Summer whispered softly so that only Rory could hear "Slut"

"Whore" Rory responded rather loudly

"Miss Gilmore outside now!" Mr.Linard yelled

Rory stepped outside and a few minutes later the teacher stepped out "Follow me"

"Professor im sorry-"

"Miss Gilmore I have no idea why you acted that way in my class but I will not have it, you will be in Ms.Kimmons class this period" he said as he stopped outside of Ms.Kimmons class and knocked on the open door

"Oh Hello Mr.Linard, what may I help you with?"

"I need you to take one of my student for this period please"

"Of course, who's the student"

"Rory Gilmore"

"what?"

"yes, she has a knack for using profanity in my class"

_'A little over reacting'_ Rory thought

Ms.Kimmons let her in and told her to sit in one of the empty seats

Rory suddenly remembered whose class this was 'The guys', she turned around and there they where about 3 seats behind her _'Great all I need is Logan getting me 'hot and bothered' as he put it'...'maybe I can get back at him...I gotta have a little talk with the girls about that'_

"Hey Ace" Rory jumped

"oh Hi Logan"

"You ok you seem...Jumpy"

"Nope just surprised"

"So why are you here?"

"Thanks for being so..Nice and...inviting"

"Your Welcome, No seriously you don't get kicked out of class, what's up?"

"Well-"

The bell rung

"You'll probably hear about it sometime today"

"um..oookay"

Rory walked out of the class without waiting for any of the guys, she went to her locker to get her books for the next class that the whole group was in

"Hey Ror" Steph said as Rory walked towards her

"Hey, how'd the rest of class go?"

"Hah everyone was talking about you and Summer and placing bets on who would win"

"win what?"

"win the big argument you guys formulated"

"ahh" she closed her locker and started walking with Steph to Study Hall "Hey where are the others?"

"Rose and Paris are'nt talking to Louise and Maddie because Maddie said Paris needed to loosen up about her school work, Louise agreed and Rose told them that she could do whatever she wanted and so on so it ended in Louise shouting at Rose to stay out of it and you know how Rose is when her friends scream at her, if you ask me it was an unnecessary argument but hey we have crazy friends because we chose em"

"Ya know I think we where sick when we choose them but hey ya gotta love em" Rory said

"yep" Steph agreed

"OMG!" she yelled a few minutes later

"what Steph?" Rory asked

"Look, Singing contest!" she said as she pointed to a sign up board

"Steph no way, I have stage fright"

"You do not!"

"Ok I don't but I still don't want to do this"

"Please Ror us girls will be your back up singers and you s lead and we'll dance to the music!" Steph said as she jumped up and down

"We're going to have to think about it, plus get the girls to talk again"

"YES!" Steph yelled as she kept jumping up and down

"LOVE WE HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!" Finn yelled as he ran towards them, when he finally stopped he sort of ran into Steph knocking her down

"Finn! that hurt!" Steph said from her position on the floor

"Oh sorry Love did'nt see you" he apologized as he helped her up

"Hey Ror we heard what happened!" Kevin said as he came around the corner with Logan and Colin

"Yeah Reporter Girl! we also heard that you accused Logie Bear here of being Drunk or ill for going out with her"

"yeah Ace you're getting really protective and a bit territorial don't you think" Logan said with his smirk

Rory just looked at them and thought of a quick answer "PMS! I WAS PISSED OK I GET PISSED!" she yelled and walked away from them and walked towards Study Hall

"Ooookay,Someone's got an Attitude" Kevin said

"c'mon guys we have to get to study hall" Steph said

"Wait she was lying right?"

"yes Finn she was" Kevin answered

"So she was really being possessive over ,oh what do they call you, Logie Bear" Colin said

"Shut up Colin" Steph said as she walked into Study Hall

* * *

please review by pushing the little button :)

-Paola-


	9. Warm You Up

Disclaimer: Why would I own Logan,Finn and Colin and share them, Sadly all I own is a few story's including this one and some characters...Oh well back to the chapter...

AN: My word pad is back to normal lets hope it stays like that : )

Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

**Warm You up**

_"Hey Ror we heard what happened!" Kevin said as he came around the corner with Logan and Colin_

_"Yeah Reporter Girl! we also heard that you accused Logie Bear here of being Drunk or ill for going out with her"_

_"yeah Ace you're getting really protective and a bit territorial don't you think" Logan said with his smirk_

_Rory just looked at them and thought of a quick answer "PMS! I WAS PISSED OK I GET PISSED!" she yelled and walked away from them and walked towards Study Hall_

_"Ooookay,Someone's got an Attitude" Kevin said_

_"c'mon guys we have to get to study hall" Steph said_

_"Wait she was lying right?"_

_"yes Finn she was" Kevin answered_

_"So she was really being possessive over ,oh what do they call you, Logie Bear" Colin said_

_"Shut up Colin" Steph said as she walked into Study Hall_

Study hall went as usual the girls studying and the guys glaring at other guys who 'studied' the girls

The bell rang signaling Lunch

The girls where in the lunch line talking now that the other girls resolved their argument

"So, do ya'll know what Rory and I saw today?" Steph asked

"Nope, what Tristan fucking a girl against the teachers door, cause I would'nt be-"

"PARIS, geez we knew you had a thing for the guy but damn im pretty sure you can talk about him all day long if we don't stop you!" Steph yelled at her

"Ok ok sorry, so what did you and Rory see?"

"we saw-"

"OMG LOOK!" Madeline interupted and pointed her finger behind Steph

They all looked behind Steph to see Colin kissing one of Summer's friends

Steph's face fell and tears started to well up in her eyes

"Im so sorry Steph" Maddie said as she hugged Steph

"Ok Colin is a jackass" Rory said

"Yeah I mean the guy says he likes and she admits to her dreams about him and next day he's all over a girl" Rosemary said

"Not just any girl, it's one of Summer's Bitch friends" Louise and Paris said in Unison

Steph was just looking at the scene in front of her

Colin had now pulled back and turned his head to the side and he met with Steph's eyes, there where tears in them

He sarted walking towards her hoping that she would let him explain, but the minute he stepped closer she ran out of the lunch room

Rory walked up to him and said, "I can't bealive that you actually did that to her"

"Rory we are'nt even dating"

"And? You said you liked her and she basically said she liked you!"

"I DID'NT EVEN KISS HER!"

"Oh so she slipped on a banana peal and landed on your lips, God Colin, you're such a jerk you know that!" she screamed as she walked of to where Steph had just gone to

The other four girls glarred at him, and he sunk into the nearest chair

"Colin Mate, what the bloody hell was that?" Finn asked

"Finn, I swear I did'nt kiss her, she kissed me"

"How does she kiss you but you not kiss her back?" Logan asked

"Did'nt you see Logan, I was walking with my tray and then I set it down on the table to go get a soda and then BAM! she kisses me once I turned around, I was trying to push her away but she would'nt give in!"

"Riiiiight" Finn said

"He's right Finn I saw when it happened because I was right behind him when it happened" Kevin defended Colin

"well, mate if you really do like her, then get your ass over there and explain!"

"ok, ok I will" he got up and spotted Steph who had just sat down across the room from them, he started walking towards them and when he got there she would'nt look at him

"Steph"

No response from any of the girls

"Steph please let me explain" he begged

"Colin why cant you just leave me alone, if you kissed her then you kissed her!"

"You know I dont even know why you are so upset we are'nt even dating!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Fine whatever"

"FINE!" She yelled at his back

"FINE!" was his response

After lunch no one from the girls group talked to the boys group

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, all of them went to their lockers

"MARY!"

"oh joy" Rory mumbled

"what was that Mary?" Tristan DuGray asked with a smirk

"What do you want Tristan?"

"A date"

"Not even in dreams Bible Boy"

"Oh really because I had this awsome dream of you in a Teddy"

"once again I ask what the hell do you want DuGray"

"A lap dance"

"yeah riiight" Rory answred him and walked away with the rest of the group

"There is no way im getting in a car with You, McRae" Rory heard Steph say

"Steph Just get in the car, Love please im hungry and I want Luke's"

"Finn that sounded Dirty" Steph said

"Steph please get in the Car, we're all hungry for Luke's" Kevin begged

Steph got in and Colin started the car and followed the others' car out of the Chilton parking lot

after a llong silence Coin spoke up

"Steph, please let me explain"

"No, Colin you where right we are'nt dating, I should'nt care"

"Steph, do you like me?"

She hesitated before saying, "Yes"

"Good, I like you too"

"so i've heard"

"yeah well I wane to tell you before that anyway, but anyway can you please let me explain?"

"Fine 2 minutes"

"Thank you"

"Time's ticking away"

"I did'nt want to kiss her, I tried pushing her away but, no luck, but anyway I sat my tray down and was going to get a soda and when I turned around she just flats out kisses me, I swear it meant nothing!"

"oh" was her reply, "im sorry I jumped to conclutions"

"it's ok" They had now gotten to Luke's and everyone else was already inside

Before he could think of what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her, it was'nt a long one but the few minutes it lasted where great, it was one of those sweet kisses that are'nt much but can still send tingles down your back and throughout your body

They broke away with grins on their faces, Steph got out of the car and Colin followed

**At Lukes**

"Hey yeah when do you think they will finally-"

"OMG LOOK!" Rory interupted Paris and pointed out the window where Steph and Colin where kissing

"OMG" Maddie who had came in her car with Louise said

"They just broke apart, Steph getting out of the car-" Rory sarted

"We can see Gilmore"

The door bell sounded

"Hey guys whats up?" Steph asked as she came in with Colin behind her

"Nothing, how bout you, kissed any one lately?" Louise asked

"Ok what did you see?" Steph asked

"That you are'nt blind anymore"

"Can we just eat?" Colin asked

"Sure"

They ordered Cheeseburgers and Chili and Cheese fries and went to Rory and Kevin's house

"So Steph what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Rosemary asked

"what, Oh yeah, um well Rory and I where walking to class and we saw a sing up sheet"

"For what?" Louise asked

"Singing contest"

"And?" Paris asked

"Well we wanted to enter, with Rose,Louise and Maddie"

"How about Paris?" Maddie asked

"Paris hates doing this kind of stuff"

"Ok so are we going to enter?" Rose asked

"Well thats why we are asking you, because we want to enter, or I want to enter and Ror is being forced"

"Cool"Rose said

"Im In"Louise responded

"Ditto"Madeine nodded

The guys started cracking up

"DID...hahaha...did they say singing contest! who's singing?" Logan said between laughs

"Rory" Steph answered

"OH HOW MY EARS WILL BLEED!" Finn yelled

"SINGING CONTEST!" Kevin yelled

"Very Funny Girls" Colin said

"Hey I can actually sing good if you really heard me!" Rory yelled

"Yeah, right Ror" Kevin responded

"She's right Kev, she sings really good when she puts effort into it"

"Yeah, Rose is right, I don't like singing thats why I don't but just because I don't does'nt mean I dont sing good" Rory said

"But every time I heard you, you sucked" Kevin said while laughing

"That was me fake singing, I always fake sing because then if Gran hears I can sing she'll push me to sing world wide"

"We'll believe it when we see it" Colin told them

"Hey guys whats up?" Lorelei asked as she came into the living room with a mug of coffee

"Mom can Rory sing?"

She burst out laughing "No"

"Thanks for the support mother" Rory said while taking Lorelei's coffee and gulping it down

"HEY, i was drinking that"

"You said I could'nt sing"

"You cant"

"You dont know that"

"Yeah ok I don't know my daughter, oh um I came here to tell you that your cousin is coming over for the weekend"

"Who?"

"Suzie"

"NO!" Rory and Kevin screamed

"What?"

"I can't believe shes coming"

"why?"

"I hate her, even if she is my cousin" Lorelei shrugged

"Your fathers niece not mine" she said as she walked out of the living room

"I never knew you two had a cousin named Suzie" Steph said

"She's horrible!" Kevin said

"yeah, shes awful!"

"once she tried to push Rory in the pool-"

"So?" Madeline asked

"You did'nt let him finish, she tried pushing me into the pool at the aquarium, ya know the shark infested one"

"Are you serious?" Logan asked

"Yes, I was about to fall too, but Kevin took hold of my arm before I could fall, and then this other time we where all at a restaurant and she ordered Baked Alaska-"

"So what?" Steph asked

"You did'nt let her finish, she ordered it then tried to throw it on my lap while it was in flames, when Rory saw her trying to do it she pushed bumped into Suzie with her elbow and Suzie's shirt caught Fire"

"OMG is she like Devil child?" Louise asked

"No that would mean Alex was devil child and he's actually nicer i mean nice"

"Yeah I would want Alex to come here instead of his sister"

"Wait Alex from last year?" Logan asked

"Yeah him"

"Why did'nt he mention her either" Steph said

"He does'nt really get along with her either, dont ask" Rory told them

"Ok so back to the contest, we need songs" Steph said to the girls

"Ok well I just want to focus on one group of singers or one singer" Rory stated

"Yeah us too" Rose said as the other girls nodded and Paris wrote one group on a piece of paper

**Later that Night**

Everyone had went to bed and it was 1:00 am, yet Rory could'nt sleep, so she got up and went down stairs for some juice.

When she got there, she saw that someone was stabding infront of the open Refrigerator looking inside,she immidiately regognized him, she krept over and slipped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder

"Hey buddy" she whispered

"hey Ace, what are you doing up?"

"Could'nt sleep, you?"

"Me either" he said as he took the juice cartoon out the frige, and walked over to the counter while Rory still had her head on his shoulder and arms around his waist

"Whats up Ace?" He asked with his smirk

"What?"

"Well ya still have your arms around me" she dropped her arms

"well you where warm"

"Oh yeah" he said as he moved closer

"Yea..yeah" she said as she stepped backwords into the other side of the counter

He put his two hand on each side of her, trapping her

"So I was warm, and you where cold so I warmed you up?"

"Yes" she whispered as he leaned down

He kissed her hard and passionate

She was enjoying every second of it until he pulled away

"Hate to break it to you but it's about 76 degrees outside Ace" he whispered with his smirk now in place

He laughed a little kissed her on the lips softly and went upstairs

_'God he looks good, nice ass too' _she tought as she looked after his retreating figure

* * *

Hope you lovely ppl liked the chapter

Please push the oh so loveable button and review :c) : )

-Pao-


	10. We'll see about That

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story and some characters I might make up...

**AN: Sorry that it took a couple days we went to our pool and had family over so here is the next chapter... oh and thanks for the reviews ; )**

**

* * *

**

**We'll see about that**

The kids where all in the living room watching T.V.

"THE PUSSYCAT DOLLS!"Madeline yelled as she came running down the stairs and into the living room

"WHERE?" The guys who where lying on the couch or on the floor yelled snapping their heads up and looking around

Rory and Steph rolled their eyes

"What are you talking about Maddie?" Rory asked

"We could sing the Pussycat Dolls songs!" Madeline screamed

Paris,Louise,Rose,Steph,Rory and the Guys looked at each other and burst out laughing

"Mads I might be able to sing but there is no way I can sing those songs" Rory said as she laughed

"Why?"

"Don't have the right voice for it" Rory said as the laughter calmed down

"C'mon Ror They have good songs" Maddie reasoned

"I don-"

"Hello children of mine!" Lorelei said coming down the stairs

"Hey Guys" Chris said from behind her

"Hey" Everyone responded

"What's up?" Lorelei asked

"Maddie thinks I can sing The Pussycat Dolls songs"

"Funny"

"Yup" Rory said as she went to the Kitchen and got her 4 cup of coffee then came back in

"Oh hey guys um Zac is also coming with Suzie and they might stay longer than intended, maybe even the whole school year or half of it" Chris announced as he sat on the arm rest

"NOOO" Rory and Kevin groaned

"What I thought you guys liked Zac and Suzie?" Chris asked

"Dad we like Zac not his High maintenance cousin who is unfortunately also ours" Rory said

"Well then sorry but you got to go get them at the Airport"

"No way uh uh i'll get Zac Kev can get Suzie"

"No way im I getting her, you get her I get Zac"

"No way am I getting Suzie Midget squealer paint stealer!"

"RORY! you will not say that about your cousin and both of you will get them, as a matter a fact all of you will" Chris yelled

"What?" Rory asked her mother who had her eyebrows raised and was trying not to crack up

"Midget squealer Paint stealer?" she asked

"We where small she was shorter she squealed on my taking a sip of Kev's soda and stole my finger paint" Rory said as she sat down on Finn's lap with her legs over Steph's lap who where both looking at something in Steph's magazine

"Dad is Alex coming too?" Rory asked

"Nope he's grounded"

"For what" Kevin asked

"He told me he pulled a prank"

"Oh yeah he told me he put girls underwear on the Statue out side in the schools Lawn which happens to be a statue of the Principles Father" Rory said

**Later at The Airport**

They where all sitting around and waiting for the plane to land Rory was sitting next to Logan with her hoodie slightly over her eyes so she could still see and her head on Logan's shoulder and said to the others just as Kevin said

"Im so sorry you guys"

"For?" Finn asked

"Suzie" Kevin responded

"What?" Steph asked

"'She's horrible watch, she'll try and hook up with all of the guys except for Kev and Zac" Rory said

"Oh Steph,Paris,Rose,Maddie,Louise?"

"Yep" they said in unison

"Just know that you love me"

"Um ok"

"Logan,Finn,Colin?"

"Yeah Ace?" Logan asked

"Remember how you love me?"

"Yeah the three said together

"Promise me you guys will still love me after she leaves, all of you even the girls"

"We promise" They chorused

_"Flight 701 has now landed"_ A voice on the intercom said

"Oh Joy" Rory sang

"Oh joy" Kevin followed

"The bitch is here"

"The bitch is here"

"She's an evil Child"

"She killed the Grim"

"She killed the Grinch"

"Her hearts all cold inside"

"She steals"

"And breaks"

"And blah blah blah I forgot the rest of this freaking song we made up when we where 12 and 13" Rory sang

"RORY KEVIN!" a boy around their age called as he carried his luggage toward them and put it down

Rory jumped up and went to hug Zac

"Hey Dude" Kevin greeted

"Hey man" Zac said

"Hey Zac" Rory said as she hugged him

"Hey Ror" he said as he hugged her back and kissed her cheek

"Where is High maintenance?" Rory asked

"Coming over right now" Zac answered

"Hide me!" Rory and Kevin said as they tried hiding behind Zac but dueled over who got the hiding place Rory one as Kevin was pushed into the seat she had been sitting on

"Graceful Kevin" a Icy voice said

"Hey Suzie"

"Hi, where's Rory?"

"Behind me" zac said and got smacked upside his head

"Ow"

"Idiot"

"Thank you"

Rory came out of her hiding place A.K.A. Zac and looked at Suzie

"Hey Suzie"

"Hey"

"Well um these are our best friends Steph,Colin,Finn,Paris,Louise,Madeline,Logan and Rose" Rory said as she pointed to each

"Hey nice to meet you" Zac smiled at them and they smiled back

"Rose as in Titanic?" Suzie asked not really interested but trying to see what would push their buttons hard enough

"Actually I don't think I was born yet so no" Rose said trying to contain her anger, she hated people saying that

"Ooooo Blonde, Hi im Suzie Hayden" She said to Logan, "Now how about you gorgeous guys help me with my bags?" she asked the three guys

"Um sure" Logan said as he picked up one of her bags and the other guys followed

"Rory There's one bag left" Suzie said

"And I care because...?"

"Be nice and pick it up"

She took a deep breath "10,9,8,7,6,5" she mumbled as she picked it up "4,3,2,1" she let it out and started walking

"My god what do you have bricks" Kevin asked as he saw Rory tipping to one side and went to help her with the shoulder bag

"Here hand it over Ror" Rory handed it over to Kevin,

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

Suzie rolled her eyes "What you can't hold up a bag now?"

"Says the girl whom has every guy holding her bags"

"Whatever, you can't hold a bag but you can hold your own weight" Suzie said as she walked past Rory

Rory was about to choke her from behind until she was pulled back by Rose and Steph

Rory got in the Limo her dad had let them take and was about to sit next to Logan until she was pushed by Suzie

"Oh sorry where you going to sit here?"

"Its ok you sit there i'll sit here" Rory said as she sat on Logan's lap and smiled wickedly at Suzie who glared at her

Rory knew what Suzie was trying to do, she ws trying to get a certain Blonde to notice her instead of being so close with Rory

Logan put his arms around her waist and she leaned back on him as he put his chin on her shoulder and started talking to Finn and Colin

When they got home Suzie acted sweet with Lorelei and Christopher, then Zac and Suzie where shown to their Rooms at the Hayden household and all of them said goodnight

Rory was about to go to Bed when Suzie entered her room

"Hey Rory"

"What do you want Suzie?"

"For you to stay away from Logan"

"Excuse me?"

"Stay away from him"

"Im sorry but that's not gonna happen, you see Logan is one of my best friends and I am not going to stay away from him unless I choose to"

"Then I suggest you choose to"

"Why is that?"

"I get what I want Rory and either way you choose it im getting him"

"Uh huh call me for the wedding bye bye now"

Suzie walked out but before she closed the door she said, "I get what I want, always have and always will" then she closed it

_'We'll see about that' _is what Rory thought as Suzie thought _'Game on'_

* * *

Hope you ppl enjoyed the chapter sorry for the wait

Please Review : )

-Paola-


	11. Tears,Fears, and Britney Spears

Disclaimer: Would I actually share the guys If I owned them... no I own nothing except this story

**

* * *

**

**TEARS, FEARS, AND BRITNEY SPEARS**

"Christina Aguilera" Louise suggested

"No way, I heard Summer is doing her for the audition and Britney Spears for the contest" Steph said

The girls except for Paris, where sitting on the living room floor checking off the singers that they could'nt or would'nt sing the songs of

They heard the doorbell and a few seconds later Paris walked in with her bags

"Hey how's your mom?" Rory asked

"She sent me back because of the remodeling"

"Again?"

"Yeah she wants to- What the hell is she doing?" Paris asked as she looked over at the other end of the living room where Suzie was getting a message

"Being 'The Princess'" Steph said

"Bitch" Paris said

"I heard that" Suzie said

"Like I care" Paris shot back

"Hey im not the one with the stick up her ass"

"Suzie just shut the hell up" Rory said to her cousin

"Rory!" Chris yelled from the stairs

"Sorry" Rory said as Chris walked past them, she shot Suzie a glance then turned back to the others

"Hey where are the guys?" Paris asked

"Out side in the Jacuzzi"

"Is'nt it-"

"Yeah that's what we said but apparently it isn't too hot" Steph said

"Hey guys why don't we go into the Jacuzzi with them, im getting tired of the picking" Maddie said

"But its hot!"

"So?"

"Ok lets go"

All of them went upstairs and put their bathing suits on, then went outside and started walking to where the Jacuzzi was at

"Hey guys mind if we joined you?" Louise asked

"Nope come on in, Loves" Finn said

They all got in and started talking about nothing in particular and then Suzie came out side in her bathing suit and got into the Jacuzzi

"Hey Logan"

"Hey" Logan said and turned back to his conversation with Rory

"So Lorelei said all of us have to go to the Gala thing" Rory said to Logan

"Yeah Next time when I have to go and she does'nt i'll use that against her" Logan said

Rory started cracking up

"What?" he asked her

She leaned in and whispered in his ear "Suzie is checking you out" Logan smirked and looked at Suzie who was in fact checking him out and licking her lips

"How does she check me out under water though?" He asked cracking up

"Maybe there's a peep hole" she said and laughed at his face as he snapped his knees closed

"Not Funny"

"I was'nt trying to be, she's looking straight down there"

Logan shuddered

"Why is she so mean to you though?" he asked

"I don't know"

"I still cant believe how evil she is to you"

"yeah well.."

"Hey why don't we go inside its getting dark" Kevin said

"Aww Kevin is scared of the dark" Suzie said

Kevin rolled his eyes and went inside, everyone else followed

They all sat down after changing into their clothes and started to watch Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory

"Ooompa Loompa Doompadeedo

I've got the perfect puzzle for you-"

"Freaks" Suzie said

"Suzie why cant you shut the hell up for once?"Rory asked her

"Because I don't want to"

"Fine whatever, you can Bitch, and whine but don't insult my friends"

"LORELEI LEIGH!" the voice of Emily Gilmore boomed through the house

"Hi Grandma"

"You will apologize to your cousin this instant"

"No I will not" Rory said

"Rory" she warned

"Sorry Grandma but im not going to do it period" rory said as she turned back to the T.V.

Emily looked at her granddaughter and walked into the dining room

Kevin gave Rory a surprised look as did the others

"What?"

"Nothing nothing at all" All of them responded

"Okay this is getting boring lets do something" Kevin said

"Yes spin the bottle" Finn said

"Fine but if it lands on a family member Im spinning again" Zac said

"I second that" Kevin said

"Ditto" Rory and Suzie said at the same time and shot each other glares

Rose went to get a bottle and laid it down on the floor

"I'll go first" Suzie said she spun the bottle and it landed on Paris

she went to spin it again but Kevin took the bottle away and shook his finger at her "Nuh uh you gotta kiss her unless she's family, sorry Paris"

"No way am I kissing her, she probably has germs"

All of them rolled their eyes

"Just do it" Rory said

Suzie leaned in for the kiss and kissed Paris for 2 seconds

"EWW!" Paris and Suzie yelled

"TWO WORDS SUZIE TIC-TAC!"

"SAME FOR YOU"

Paris ran out the room and into the bathroom to rinse out her mouth soon followed by Suzie, they came back and sat down as Paris spun the bottle and it landed on Finn

Rose looked away when they kissed, Finn spun it and it landed on Colin

Steph was trying to hold in her laughter and looked over at Rory who was biting down on her lip trying not to laugh

"NOT AGAIN!" Colin yelled while shaking his head violently "Nuh uh spin it again"

"C'mon Col-Col" Finn said

"No wa-" he was cut off by Finn's lips crashing down on his "EWWW I KISSED FINN, AGAIN!" Colin screamed after the kiss, by now everyone was laughing except for Suzie who was looking at Logan

Colin spun it and it landed on Suzie, he looked at Steph who said, "It is the point of the game Colin", he pecked Suzie on the lips, who had a smile on after the peck

The bottle spun until it landed on Logan, Suzie crawled over to him and he was trying to slowly back away, she crashed her lips into his, he desperately tried to pull her off by grabbing her butt and trying to move her aside but to the others it seemed like a two sided make out cesion

The guys where cracking up and so where the girls, Rory looked a little jealous

Logan started flaring his arms trying to get the others attention

"Why is he flaring his arms?" Steph asked

"I don't know, hey he's turning red...OMG he cant breath!" Rory yelled cracking up

Zac and Finn tore Suzie away from Logan

Logan tried catching his breath and backed away from Suzie who was now sitting next to him, he backed into Rory who was laughing hysterically

"It was'nt funny, I almost died because of lack of oxygen" he whispered to Rory who was still laughing behind him, she calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek

"Your turn mate" Finn said after all of them calmed down, Suzie was now glaring at Rory

Logan spun the bottle and it landed on Rory

"Spin again Logan, no one blames you for not wanting to kiss her" Suzie said

"Riiight" Steph and Zac said

"No thanks I think i'll stick with her" logan said

Suzie glared at Rory with even more hatred as Logan leaned into Rory and Rory leaned into him, their lips where almost touching-

"LORELEI SERIOUSLY" Emily's voice boomed as it came closer, Rory and Logan jumped apart

"What? all I said was that they might want to do their taxes" Lorelei said as they came into the living room

"I know you did'nt mean actually doing their taxes!"

"Oh you see Full House too?" Lorelei asked

"UGH!" Emily said while throwing her hands up

"Hey Kids" Lorelei said to the kids

"Why is there a bottle in the middle of this circle?" Emily asked

"Oh um well ya see-" Rory started

"We where trying to decide who-" Steph added

"Was the prettiest." Madeline finished

Emily looked at them unbelievingly and turned back to Lorelei

"Well then I'll see you at the Gala tomorrow"

"Yes, you'll see all of us"

"Oh well then suitable suits and dresses and I'll see you in three days"

"Wait Grandma I thought it was on Tuesday"

"No its on wednesday, I have to go goodbye children"

"Bye" They chorused

"So spin the bottle huh?" Lorelei asked

"yep" Rory said

"huh ok goodnight guys"

"Night"

They all went to bed early and Rory was in her room having a nightmare...

_"NO SUZIE CAN'T LIVE HERE!" Rory and Kevin yelled_

_"Sorry guys she has too" Chris said as he went into the kitchen_

_"I cant believe this"Rory said_

_"Me either" Kevin agreed as they both went into the living room_

_Suddenly her dream became another_

_Logan was on the floor covered in blood and more flooding out, there was a knife sticking out of his chest and open cuts all over his body, his head was bleeding too, his eyes where completely white and he was chained down to a table, his mouth was hanging slightly open and he was'nt breathing, his head moved to the side revealing a slit throat..._

Rory woke up crying and she jumped out of bed, opened her bed room door and running across the hall throwing Logan's bedroom door open, Logan shot up in bed and Rory jumped onto him and hugged him as close to her as she could, still crying

"Hey hey what's with the water works, are you ok, what happened?" He asked as he hugged her

"You throat not breathing, knife, blood everywhere, white.." She said as she cried into his chest

"Ok full sentences Ace"

She calmed down as he rubbed circles on her back

"I ha-ad a nigh-ightmare th-that you where on thi-this table and you where ch-chained to it, you had a knife in you-r chest and their wa-s blood every- where an-d your eyes wh-ere white, and you had a sli-slit throat" Her voice broke as she said it

"Hey, look, im ok it was only a nightmare, see no blood" He told her

"It was scary" she whispered

"I know, why don't you sleep here tonight with me?"

She nodded and laid down with him

"Oh and in my nightmare Suzie was living with us"

"Oh My God" Logan said laughing

"Goodnight"

"Night Ace"

Rory woke up because of the flashes of the cameras going off in the room

Rory groaned "Coffee and what's with the freaking flashes?"

"Aww you guys look so cute" Steph said taking a picture with Rory's cell phone and sending it to everyone's phone

"Why are you guys in my room?" Rory asked

"It's Logan's room Love" Finn said as he jumped on Logan trying to wake him up, Logan only took hold of Finn's arms and lied him down next to him and hugged him tight thinking it was Rory

Steph took a picture and sent it to everyone else's phone

"Uh Logan I don't think im your type mate"

"Why do you sound like Finn- OH MY GOD" Logan yelled as he rolled out of bed and fell on the floor

Chris came into The room and looked at the scene Rory was under the covers laughing, Finn was sitting up in Logan's bed looking like he was about to laugh,Steph was on the floor laughing hysterically and Logan was sitting on the floor looking at Chris

"You know what im not even going to ask"

"Dad-"

"Nope don't wanna hear it" He said throwing his hands in the air and walking out of the room

"Hey Guys-" Kevin said as he walked into the room

"Huh, do I wanna know?"

"Look at the picture I sent you from Rory's phone" Steph said

Colin,Madeline,Paris,Zac and Louise Ran into the room "Do we wanna Know?" They asked together

"Look at your pictures"

Suzie came into the room and jumped on Rory

"Ow, what the hell?" Rory asked

Suzie slapped her, and Rory slapped her back then pushed her off the bed but Suzie took her down too...

* * *

Hope you liked it, sorry I did'nt update yesterday, it was my birthday so I was with my family :) 

Please Review, I love reviews :)

-Paola-


	12. She Started It!

Disclaimer: If I owned Matt would I be declaring my love for him right now on fan fiction...I LOVE YOU MATT! lol no I own nothing except for this story and a few characters

AN: I messed the dates up so this happened on the weekend kay, just go with it, its sunday, oh and I have'nt updated cause my comp. was a bit troubled but it's all better :) plus have writers block

**AN: The address 4 the dresses are going to be in my user info thing later on in the day :)**

**She Started it!**

The two cousins kept rolling onto each other

Rory pulled Suzie's hair and Suzie pulled Rory's, Logan and Finn tried to pull them apart but Suzie bit Finn and Logan ended up being slapped by Rory

"What...the hell...is..your..problem?" Rory yelled at her as she slapped her

"What..did..I tell you...the other day..Gilmore?" Suzie yelled back as she punched Rory in the stomach Rory kicked her and Rolled back on top of her and punched her back

Logan and Kevin grabbed hold of the girls, Kevin was holding a struggling Suzie and Logan held Rory

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Chris Hayden yelled as he came in and saw the comforter on the floor and the lamp Broken, Lorelei followed Closely

"SHE STARTED IT!" both Rory and Suzie said as they pointed at each other Steph,Rose,Maddie,Louise and Paris pointed at Suzie too

"Rory, Suzie?" he asked as he looked pointedly at them

"Dad I swear she did it, she jumped on my and slapped me for no reason at all" Rory said

"Suzie, anything to say?"

"Uncle Chris seriously I did'nt do anything ask Zac" she said as Zac who was behind her shook his head yes and pointed at her as he mouthed 'She did it', when she turned around and Zac changed the yes to the no she did'nt do it

"Rory, Suzie, we are going to have a little talk about family and how we act around each other, no more fighting got it" Chris said to the kids and they nodded their heads

Chris left the room

Lorelei spoke up "I don't wanna know" she asked as she walked out of the room

they cleaned up the room and got ready for shopping for their dresses and the guys for their suits for the Gala on wednesday

They all went downstairs and ate Breakfast

"Ok Kids, i'll see You guys later, I gotta go to the Inn and make sure Sookie did'nt choke Michelle, Bye"

"Bye!" The teen's chorused

Steph turned to Rory "So what dress are you thinking of?"

"I don't know, how bout you?"

"Don't know, either"

"Ok guys lets go" Rory said as she got her keys to her Silver Ferrari that's engine had just been fixed, she got in and Steph got in next to her

Finn got into his Hummer with Rose,Maddie,Louise and Paris

Kevin and Zac got into Kevin's Lamborghini

Colin got into Logan's Aston

Suzie got into Chris's old Volvo she yelled "I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M DRIVING THIS!"

"Hey you could've ridden in the Hummer!" Rory yelled as she pulled out of the driveway

The others followed

**In Rory's Car**

"So, are you like ever gonna tell Logan you love him?" Steph asked her best friend

"Um no"

"Rory come on!"

"Steph he does'nt like me back, so I would just be wasting my breath"

"Rory, You are so blind, The guy totally loves you!"

"Can we not talk about this now, please Steph?"

"Fine, whatever" she stared out the window before turning back to Rory

"When is Finn gonna buy you the Lambo?"

"I don't know, he said he would buy it for me when he gets the chance, but so far no Lambo"

"You still want it black?"

"Yeah, I- OH MY GOD!" Rory said as someone hit her car from the side, she slowed down and got out of the car to see a huge scratch mark on her car door, the others who where behind them stopped and got out of the car

Rory looked for the person who had scratched her car and immediately spotted her, Suzie was leaning on the volvo looking at Rory's car

Rory clenched her hand into a fist and started taking deep breaths and counted to ten before she punched the person closest to her which just happened to be Logan

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Sorry, Logan" she said as she got back into the car followed by Steph, and started driving as did every one else

"I really wanna kill her now" Rory said a few minutes later

"Calm down Ror"

"You know, she told me to stay away from Logan" Rory told Steph

"Are you, serious?"

"Yep"

"She's mental is'nt she?"

"You can say that again"

They got to the mall and Steph quickly took Rory to search for their dresses for the Gala, Louise,Paris,Maddie and Rosemary followed shortly, Suzie went to a different store

"I can't believe she scratched it" Rose said

"I know, did you see her, she turned the wheel so she could scratch it, I saw her" Maddie added

"The girl's a total Bitch" Paris said looking at a Pink dress

"Ok Let's forget about her and focus on finding a perfect dress so Rory will look good for our gorgeous blonde boy" Louise said

"Shut up Louise" Rory said as she looked at a red dress

"Not that one, it's too much" Steph said as she looked for a dress

"Steph look at this dress!" Rory told her holding up a Hot Pink dress that had a silver sash along the waist

"Ror, I don't think it's you"

"Not me, but it is you, here" Rory said as she handed Steph the dress

"I was thinking of a black one ac-"

"Just get in the dressing room and try it!" Paris told her

Steph got in and the others looked for their own dresses

"What color do you guys think I should wear?" Paris asked them

"I don't know, maybe yellow" Maddie said

"No no, blue" Rory told em

"Nu uh I think green" Louise said, the others thought before nodding their heads and started to look for a green dress

Steph walked out and cleared her throat, her friends' heads snapped up "Turn" Louise said, Steph turned,

"You look great Steph" Rory said and the other girls nodded

"Thanx" Steph said as she looked in the mirror and smiled, she went back in to change

"Paris look at this one" Rose said a few feet away as she held up a light green ankle length dress

"Pretty, Paris go try it on" Maddie said, Paris walked into another dressing room

Louise held up a light purple floor length dress as Maddie held up a Light pink Silk Cocktail dress, they both went into a dressing room

"Rose how bout this one for you?" Rory asked holding up a Chocolate satin beaded pinch-pleat dress

"Oh my god, I love it, thanks Ror" Rory shrugged as Paris,Louise,Steph and Maddie came out of their room, the dresses looked great on them and when Rose came out she looked greta too

Now they where all looking for Rory's dress

Paris and Steph where looking at one when they called Rory over "Ror, this one will look great on you" Steph said and handed Rory the dress

When she came out of the room every one nodded and gave the thumbs up sign, she had a Black v-neck,chiffon asymmetrical dress,with Pink ruffles on

They bought their dresses and went to the store where the guys where, getting their Tux's, the guys where in the dressing rooms and where talking through the wall's

"Kevin, I can't believe your mom is making us go" Logan said to Kevin

"I hate it just as much as You do" Kevin said

"Ok I totally give up on making the tie!" Logan said from his room

"Want me to help you mate?" Finn asked

"No thanks Finn"

"Oh c'mon"

"Nope, you are not coming in my room while im in Boxers and while you're Finn" Logan said, a few seconds later he herd the door of the slightly big Dressing room open "Finn I said no"

"Not Finn" Rory said

"Oh, sorry Ace" he said with his trademark smirk

Rory walked over to Him and untied his messy tie and started to re-due it "You don't have a shirt, yet your trying to tie a tie?" he shrugged "How come you don't know how to tie one?"

"I don't know, that's why It's usually Honor,Mom or you that do it" he said as she finished doing it and laid her hands on his chest

"I figured" she said as he snaked his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him

"So, how's that dress?" he lowered his mouth to hers only centimeters apart

"I-It's a dress" she stuttered,

he pressed his lips to hers, her hands went around his neck as she was placed against a wall, he trailed kisses down her neck and back up

"Logan" she said softly

"hmmm" he mumbled

"Logan" she said louder

"Shhh, not done yet" he told her, once again kissing her softly, she pushed him a little

"Hi, my brother is out right next to this room and we are in a dressing room"

"so what, live a little, and when I say live a little I mean, make out with me in a dressing room" he said smirking

"Logan, mate are you talking to your self?" Finn asked from the right

"Um no Finn, I was talking to the..um Tie"

"Oh well, as long as it was'nt yourself" Finn said and they heard Colin and Zac snort

Logan shook his head and pinned Rory against the wall again, but before he could do anything Steph knocked on the door

"Ror, c'mon I need fuel"

"Im co-ming" Rory said as she detached her self from Logan and went out side to go eat

An hour later they where ready to go Home,this time Steph rode with Colin in Rory's car and Rory got in Logan's car, because Steph pleaded to talk to colin

They where at a Stop light and Rory looked over at Logan, she decided to pay him back for that time they where playing Truth or Dare so she lightly put her hand on his knee, she felt him tense, she moved her hand downward as she looked out the window, her hand that was now on his thigh made small circles there, she looked over at Logan, who was gripping the wheel, she saw Steph and Colin to their left

"Hey. Steph hand me my lip gloss, it's in the little drawer thing" Rory yelled, Steph looked in it, handed the lip gloss to Colin who was holding it up for Rory to take, Rory leaned over Logan, her hand resting on the seat in between his legs and took the lip gloss, she trailed her finger over his upper thigh as she removed her hand, opening the lip gloss and putting some on she said, "Lights Green" and smirked

Suzie watched and Smirked "My dress is so gonna get him to like me better than her" she said as she drove off thinking about the Silk Chiffon Pin tuck she bought

Hope ya liked the chapter, thanx 4 the previous reviews and please review :)

-Paola-


	13. Wait Paris is My What?

Disclaimer: Uh Hi would I be writing this story if I owned anything on the show...Don't answer that :)

**AN: Thanx 4 the reviews and sorry for the delay :)**

--------------------------------------------(:**The Line Thing Doesn't Work, Why? **:)-----------------------------------------

They had gotten back to The Hayden Household, Everyone except for Rory and Suzie who were talking to Chris went upstairs and came up 20 minutes later, they both went into Rory's room where everyone was sitting

"What did he say?" Rose asked

"Don't know, tuned out" Suzie said

Rory rolled her eyes, "He basically said not to fight and if we do, we're grounded" she looked over to Logan who was face down on her pillow

"Is...he sleeping?" She asked, Steph shook her head No

"Finn reminded him of Monty" Steph said

"The Guy who asked him out?" Rory asked

"And gave him the lap dance" Steph said

"Finn, why would you remind him of that?" Rory asked

"Needed to Laugh, Love" Finn said Grinning

"What's so funny about, a guy thinking I was gay!" Logan's muffled voice said

"Aww poor baby" Suzie said as she went over to Logan and rubbed his back, Logan jumped up quickly and laid his head on Rory's lap, with the pillow still pressed to his face

Rory and Steph Stifled a laugh at Logan's attempt to get away from Suzie as Rory ran her hand through his hair

The Day went on, quickly, and it was 8pm now, all the girls where in Rory's room except for Suzie

"Ok so, that only leaves two options, Hilary Duff or the Pussycat dolls" Paris said looking at them

"Ror, I think we should really do the Pussycat Dolls, Hilary Duff, is just too Teen age sweetheart for me"Steph said, the others nodded at Rory

"Your right...Fine, we can do the Pussycat Dolls but it's gonna take practice"Rory told them

"We know" Maddie said

-------------------------------------------------

**Next Day, School, Cafeteria**

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Mary" Tristan DuGrey said from the table behind them

"What Do You want DuGrey?" Rory asked looking at him

"A Date"

"Your Funny"

"Thank You, no but seriously, is that really your Cousin?" He asked pointing to Suzie who was sitting next to Summer and her 'Posse'

"Yeah but for your own good Dugrey, don't think about asking her out, she'll fucking tear you to peaces" she looked at him again "Literally"

"I wasn't going to, just gonna say, that I didn't believe it when I heard it, cause well how can she be related to you and act nothing like you, absolutely hate you and Have a quickie with Duncan in the supply closet?" He asked

Her head snapped up when she heard the last part

"No way" she said standing up and sitting next to him and in front of Duncan and Bowman earning surprised looks from her friends and some of the students, she turned to Duncan "Are you serious?" she asked

"Completely, she came up to me and said 'Hey Duncan, I haven't seen you since Rory's 12th birthday, lets say we catch up and have some fun' then she pulled me into the supply closet" he said looking at Rory

"I can't believe you had sex with my Cousin" Rory said,

"You hate her!" Duncan told her

"So what, wasn't it weird though?"

"Rory, do I need to give you the talk, and not the parent clean version talk, the Duncan dirty version" Duncan asked her

"Um No, but it should be weird, I mean, isn't it suppose to be if your my god brother and she's my cousin, I mean doesn't that like make her your cousin too?" Rory asked him

He raised an eyebrow "Tristan likes you and he's Kevin's GodBrother"

"Yes, but Tristan is Tristan, so he's a whole different Story" Rory said

"Hey!" Tristan said

"What, it's true" Rory said as she got up and went to sit back at her table

"What was that about?" Logan asked

"Apparently Duncan had a quickie with Suzie in the supply closet" Rory whispered and everyone else's eyes went wide

"But,does'nt he being your God brother, make him her-" Kevin started

"That's what I said, then again Tristan is your God Brother and likes me" Rory replied

"Yes, But Tristan is Tristan, whole different story" Kevin said

"Second Time!" Tristan whispered loudly at them

"It's true" Kevin said shrugging

The bell rung for 7th and 8th period which was gym for seniors and juniors

gym passed by slowly but at last the last bell rang

on the drive back to Stars Hollow Rory's phone rang

"Hello?" she asked

"Ror, go to Logan's house today and tell the others to go too" Lorelei said from the other end

"Why?" Rory asked

"Mommy and Daddy need some alone time" Lorelei said

"Oh ewww" Rory said with a disgusted face Logan gave her a sideways glance and shook his head smirking

"Yeah well, if you don't want to hear your parents loving, go to Logan's"

"Oh My God mom stop, we'll go to Logan's ok" Rory said

"K don't do anything dirty with Logan like having hot passionate sex" Lorelei said

"Fine mom I swear I won't have hot passionate sex with Logan, bye" Rory said as she laughed at Logan's surprised face

"Change of plans, we're going to your house" Rory told Logan as she dialed Steph's number and Logan made a U-Turn, Logan's phone rang

Rory answered it seeing it was Steph "Hey I was just about to call you-" she was cut off by a crazy Aussie screaming

"WHY THE BLOOD HELL DID YOU GUYS DO A U-TURN, IM BLOODY HUNGRY!"

"Change of plans Finny, we're going to Logan's cause Mom and Dad need um alone time" she said with a disgusted face plastered on her Face she heard Kevin say 'Eww'

"Fine call Colin and Zac and tell them" Finn said as he also did a u-turn and hung up

as if on Q (sue me i have no idea if that's how you spell Q lmao) Rory's phone rang, it said it was Zac

"I was bout to call you-"

"Shush you, why did Finn do a u-turn and why did you do one, im Hungry!" Zac yelled

"you sound Like Finn, but anyway make a u-turn we're going to Logan's" Rory said then hung up

"So, how bout that hot passionate sex, you where talking bout, Ace" Logan asked

"I won't have sex with you in your car Huntzberger" Rory said instantly regretting the words

he smirked "So we will have hot passionate sex, only not in the car?" Logan asked

"Well. What I meant was...you see I meant...that we...Shut Up Huntzberger" Rory stuttered as Logan laughed

There was silence for 5 minutes until Logan broke it

"Hey I did'nt know that Duncan was your godbrother and Tristan was Kevin's"

"Kevin never told you?" Rory asked

"No" he replied "But why do you hate him then?"

"I don't hate him he's just annoying" Rory told him

"So that's why they where at all your family gatherings?" Logan asked

"Yeah, my mom and their mom's where best friends in Highschool, then it was My Mom,their mom's,your mom, finn,Colin's,and Stephanie's mom"Rory said

"that's alot of mom's" Logan said shuderring

"Yup" Rory said

"Wait so is Duncan's mom your God mother?"

"Yeah, my God Father is Colin's dad, Kevin's Godmother is Tristan's mom, and Finn's dad"

"I can't believe that Technically Kevin's related To Finn and DuGrey, and that Technically your related to Duncan and Colin, anything else I should know ace?"

"That Technically Your related To Paris" Rory said, Logan snapped his head up as he lost a little of the control over the wheel, Rory took it as he starred wide eyed at her

"Please Tell me your Kidding" Logan pleaded as he took the wheel again

"How did you not know you where Paris' GodBrother?" Rory asked him

"Well I don't really care who's my god relative or whatever" Logan told her

"Oh Well then I should also tell you that Finn's your GodBrother too" Rory said

"Oh My God, why do these things happen to me!" Logan cried as he parked his car in his driveway, Followed by the other teens Logan stepped out of the car and Dropped to his knees "WHY MEEEEEE!" He yelled looking up

Steph went up to Rory "Why him what?" she whispered to Rory

"He just found out that Paris and Finn are his God Brother and Sister" Rory whispered back

"Oh...Did you tell him that Paris is also his third cousin?" Steph whispered

"Not yet, I think I should leave that for tomorrow" Rory said as Paris dragged Logan inside

------------------------------------------------------------------Stupid Line Sux------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx 4 reading it, Hope you liked this chapter, Please Review :)

-Pao-


	14. Emotionally

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously, i'm getting a wee bit tired of telling people that I do not under any circumstances own Gilmore Girls...Or Zac Efron ;), I know I wish I did though**

**AN: Did I forget to tell you, how sorry I am for not updating sooner, my lap top is in critical condition and I use my brothers now, so as some of you girls who live with brothers understand, Brothers are snoopy and will read you stories and I don't like that. So i'm sorry, here is the next chapter. Oh yeah and Zac isn't Zac Hayden He is Zac Efron, his mom is Christopher's little sister and His dad is Chase Efron, he can still sing but he isn't famous, though he is in the Hartford Elite, so yeah another hottie for us! CAN I HEAR A 'ZAC EFRON IS HOT!' woooooooooooooo! ok story time :)...**

* * *

**SCHOOL /THE NEXT DAY**

"OH.MY.GOD!" Stephanie shouted and ripped the flyer off of the wall and quickly went into the homeroom she shared with the girls.

Rory had been reading Pride and Prejudice again for like the 3rd time as Paris,Rose,Maddie and Louise talked about the Singing contest when Stephanie sat on the chair next to her in a huff and slammed a flyer on her book.

"HEY! I was reading-"

"No time for that just read the damn flyer" Stephanie told her and told the others to listen as Rory read out loud

"Due to some un necessary happenings around the school, we are sorry to inform students that The singing Contest is here by CANCELED!!!!"

"What!" the other four yelled in unison and all looked at Steph

"Yeah I found it on my locker"

"I can't believe this" Maddie exclaimed

"Yeah, I mean what kind of 'un necessary happenings is the dick head talking about anyway?" Paris asked

"Actually Gellar it wasn't his idea and there wasn't any 'un necessary happenings'" Duncan told her as he and Tristan sat down in the chairs in front and in back of Stephanie

Stephanie turned around to face Duncan "What do you mean it wasn't his idea!?"

Duncan flinched as she yelled and put his hands up in defense "It wasn't!, my little sister Darine over heard Suzie and Summer talking about how you guys where going to go into the contest and that they needed to do something about you guys out shining them or something"

"So the dumbass decided that there shouldn't be a contest at all?" Paris asked

"I guess, I mean Darine said that after that they went off to the Headmaster's office"

"The headmaster wouldn't just cancel something because a student asked him too" Rory told them

"Yeah, unless he got something in return" Tristan said as their English/Homeroom teacher came in and took roll

Rory looked over at Suzie who was passing a note to Summer, wondering what the hell she gave Headmaster Charleston...

The bell rung after 10 minutes signaling first period as Rory got up she fell immediately back down as Suzie bumped into her

"OOPS SORRY!" She yelled before leaving the classroom while laughing with Summer

Rory rolled her eye's and collected her books

"Miss. Hayden can you please stay for the next class?, I need you to demonstrate how you write proper fact essay to a senior class who unfortunately can't seem to get it right, I've already discussed it with your math teacher" Mr.Draidone asked

Rory nodded her head before turning to Steph "Go ahead Steph, I'll see you in History"

After Stephanie left Mr.Draidone closed the classroom door and Rory started feeling a little uncomfortable. He went back over to his desk and sat down

"Please sit" he told her motioning to a seat right in front of him

She sat down and put her book bag on the floor

"Miss. Hayden, not only do I need you to demonstrate the proper way to write a fact essay but I do need to speak with you as does Headmaster Charleston. As you know I was a Psychology major" He told her

"Yeah, but what does any of that have to do with me?, and why would you or the Headmaster want to talk to me?" she asked

He sighed "Ms.Hayden we are prepared to let you go on as editor of the school paper if you agree to have some scheduled meetings with me, no charge, so that you can have someone to talk to, so you won't be alone, so you'll have someone that understands you, you can trust me with anything but violence is not the answer. Now your parents have been informed of the situation and-"

"What situation, what are you talking about!?" Rory yelled

"Ms.Hayden, we know you are having problems mentally and emotionally, you can talk to me about it and-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!, I AM NOT HAVING EMOTIONAL OR MENTAL PROBLEMS, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THIS!?" she yelled making the teacher flinch

"Ms.Hayden again, i'm here you don't have to result to violence, we know of your problems by a very reliable source-"

"BULLSHIT! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM, YOU AND THIS FUCKING SCHOOL IS WHAT HAS PROBLEMS, AND YOUR RELIABLE SOURCE WOULD'NT BE THE BITCH COUSIN OF MINE WHO TRIED TO PUSH ME INTO A FUCKING TANK FULL OF FUCKING SHARKS NOW WOULD IT?!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and wouldn't be surprised if the whole school heard it, with that said, excuse me yelled, she picked up her book bag, and slammed the door open, she walked down the hall and was about to turn a corner when someone grabbed her upper arm she was about to yell at the person but when she turned around she found that it was Logan.

"Ace, are you okay? what happened I heard you yelling from down the hall"

She looked at him and shook her head slightly "Suzie, when I find out what the fuck kind of bullshit she told Charleston, i'm going to fucking kill her" she told him

"What happened?"

"Mr.Draidone just fucking told me that I was mental and not to resort to violence, so basically he said, don't kill anyone and wait for the guys in the white coats to get you, that's what happened"

Logan pulled her into a tight hug before a scream was heard and the shot of a gun, then all the alarms went off

"ALL STUDENTS MUST REPORT TO A SAFE LOCATION, LOCK DOOR'S, SCHOOL IS NOW ON LOCK DOWN, DO NOT COME OUT OF YOUR LOCATION!"

It was The Headmaster's voice, Rory looked at Logan with panicked eyes as students ran out of classroom's seeing as Classrooms where definitely not a safe location because of the fact that each had a small window anyone could look through. In a second Rory and Logan where pulled apart and separated by the large crowd

"LOGAN!"

"ACE!"

"LOGAN! NO!"

"ACE! GO INTO THE LOCKER ROOMS, OK LOCK THE DOORS THE GYM PADLOCKS ARE IN THE GYM TEACHERS DESK OK!" He told her as they got even more separated by the crowd

"BUT!-"

"NO! JUST DO IT, OK?!" He shouted "ACE?!"

"YEAH!?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Then he was out of site, a few tears slid down her cheek and she ran to the gym, not knowing if she would even get her chance to say it back...

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW BY PUSHING THE PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON I BEG YOU! **

**(:PAOLA:)**


	15. Gym Class Bitch

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Zac Efron, I do however own this story. And Suzie unfortunately and I also own Jessie Comers who is introduced in this story, not that he plays a big part he's just a round…I think….or is it a flat, idk just read and review**

**AN: ****lot's of Love to by wonderful reviewers, the amount of reviews for last chapter was insane don't get me wrong I liked it, so keep reviewing and I'll give ya virtual cookies! Or a virtual Puppy!**

**On to the Story. Cherio!, Oh and I'm sorry I told one of my reviewers Zac was going to be in this one, he's not really in this one, cause after I wrote it he didn't seem to fit in here. Sorry! Forgive me, here have a cookie hands cookie. **

**Oh and One more thing: **

(\/)  
('.')  
(")(")

This is bunny. Copy and paste this everywhere to help bunny gain world domination

**POWER TO THE BUNNY!, I'm crazy deal wit it :)**

**the bunny is supose to be bigger but fan fiction wont let me put it bigger don't kno why, though you can ask me for it if you want i'll give you the bigger bunny :)**

* * *

**Gym Class Bitch**

Rory ran as fast as she could until she reached the Gym doors and pushed them open with as much force as she could.

"Hurry up!, Get in Rory, we're about to padlock the doors!" Jessie Comers a senior who was friends with Kevin told her as he pushed her into the Gym.

Rory gasped for breath as her tears fell rapidly and she slid down the gym wall, covering her face with her hands.

"MARY!" she heard a voice call her, she quickly looked up and saw Tristan coming towards her closely followed by Stephanie. Tristan pulled Rory up and into a hug which she returned, then he stepped aside and Steph put both her arms around Rory's neck and hugged her best friend and Rory did the same.

" Mary, I...Zac...Oh God...we were in the hallway when we heard the gunshot...he...we...I don't know where he went Rory!, One second we were next to each other...then...I don't know where he went!" Tristan told her

Rory cried even more but managed to speak, "It's ok, It's ok, he'll be alright, ok?" She tried to tell him

Tristan and Zac were like brothers. To Tristan that was his little brother. Rory and Zac were like that too, it was like a special bond they shared.

Rory looked at Steph "And the others?" she asked

Steph looked up, both girls had calmed down a bit. Steph slowly shook her head "I don't know Ror"

They heard laughter from the gym bleachers and turned to see Suzie. Rory didn't know what came over her, perhaps it was the fact that Suzie was her cousin and as far as she knew Suzie could be the only member of her family that is ok in the school, but she raced over to Suzie and hugged her which resulted in Suzie pushing her to Tristan.

"Do me a favor?, Don't touch me!" Suzie shrieked as she dusted her clothes as if Rory had just dirtied them.

"You are such a BITCH!" Steph yelled

"I know Thanks" Suzie replied "Anyway, why are you crying, look's like big girl Rory is a wittle baby!" Suzie laughed "Relax, geez it's only a drill, you know in case something like this happens, Charleston told me he didn't think he was going to do it today, but I guess he changed his mind, oh well"

"It's not a drill" Tristan told her

"Oh?, and how would you know that?"

"I saw the gun being fired, That's how I fucking know!" he yelled

Suzie's eye's widened for about a second then went back to normal

"Oh well, who ever does get hurt get's what they deserve, besides, we're safe in here, so suck it up"

Suzie looked Rory up and down before looking her in the eye "I wish you would've been locked out there" she told Rory as she nodded towards the gym doors "It would've saved me the trouble"

"Saved you the trouble of what!" Rory yelled

Suzie checked her manicured nails before looking back up at her cousin "Of waiting to have the chance of succeeding in something you couldn't" Suzie whispered harshly "Life" she finished before turning around to walk back to the bleachers. Before she could get too far she was turned around roughly by Rory taking hold of her upper arm.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rory asked in a low menacing tone

Suzie pulled her arm out of Rory's grasp "I don't have one" she replied in the same tone before walking away.

Rory, Steph and Tristan went to sit against the gym wall and stayed quiet, just thinking, before Rory looked at Steph.

"Steph, do you have your cell phone with you?"

Stephanie responded with a shake of her head.

Rory felt Tristan nudge her and she looked over to see him holding up his cell. She took it with a faint Thanks and dialed her dad's number. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Tristan! are you ok, who else is with you?, are you hurt?" Christopher Hayden asked

"Daddy!, i'm with Tristan and Steph, we're ok, so is Suzie. We're in the gym and the door's are padlocked with chain and everything. There is a few others people here too-" Rory said rapidly and was interrupted

"Rory!, thank god, Kevin, Zac, Logan, Paris?, the other's Rory, what about the others?"

"I don't know daddy" she cried "I don't know where Kevin is daddy, I don't know where Zac or Paris or anybody is daddy" She sobbed "Daddy, daddy, I don't now where Logan is" she was hysterical and cried even harder and both Steph and Tristan hugged her. She could hear her dad's voice break and her mom came on the phone.

"Angel?"

"Mommy"

"Angel, Zac and Finn are fine ok, baby, they're in the computer room, baby we're on our way ok?, it's going to be fine. Angel, put Steph on the phone, ok?" Rory handed the phone to Stephanie, who calmed down after talking to Lorelai and after handed the phone to Tristan also calmed slightly. Tristan tried to hand the phone over to Suzie but she wouldn't take it. They hung up reluctantly because they didn't want the battery to run out.

Steph had rested her head on Rory's shoulder.

"He said he loved me" Rory whispered to her while starring straight ahead at the wall opposite them.

"When?" Steph whispered back

"After Charleston told us to go somewhere safe, after he told me to come in here and padlock myself in and just before he was out of site as the crowd split us apart" Rory told her

They were interrupted by none other than Suzie Hayden herself of course.

"Awww romantic, A man forced to say he loves a whore by a man with a gun, so sweet. Or maybe it was you with the gun" Suzie laughed "I knew I told Charleston the truth" Suzie continued and laughed some more

Rory stood up and pushed Suzie against the wall, avoiding but very well aware of Tristan and Steph trying to stop her and the looks she received from the other teens in the gym.

"Yeah, I've been wondering what the fuck you told Charleston..."

* * *

**AN: There's the next chapter, did you like it?, please review by pressing the pretty little button :)**

**-Paola-:)**


	16. It's Only The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I own the story and the characters u dont recognize, except for Zac, (hes zac efron ppl), NE WAYS yeah the other characters are GILMORE GIRLS.**

**AN: SORRY GUYS FOR MAKING YA WAIT SO LONG, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, IM NOT TRYNA BE MEAN I PROMISE :), THANX 4 THE REVIEW, EVERYONE GETS A COOKIE!**

_**Last Time On WWABTIN (We will aways be there, if needed)**_

* * *

_"Awww romantic, a man forced to say he loves a whore by a man with a gun, so sweet. Or maybe it was you with the gun" Suzie laughed "I knew I told Charleston the truth" Suzie continued and laughed some more_

_Rory stood up and pushed Suzie against the wall, avoiding but very well aware of Tristan and Steph trying to stop her and the looks she recieved by the other teens in the gym._

_"Yeah, I've been wondering what the fuck you told Charleston..."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Suzie pushed her off and dusted her self again "I told Charleston just what I thought, that you were mentally challenged and that well you have emotional problems"

"Why would you do something so fucking stupid, why would you do that to me!"

"Because, I'M TIRED OF HAVING EVERYONE THINK YOU'RE AN ANGEL!, BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG I WAS THE BETTER ONE, I WAS THE ONLY LITTLE GIRL THAT THEY KNEW, I WAS THE ONE THAT GOT ALL THE ATTENTION! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Rory let go of Suzie and stared at her shocked

"You always get whatever you want, everyone loves you, because you're perfect, you get anything you want" Suzie whispered softly

"Oh Suzie" Rory said as she moved closer to her cousin and hugged her, surprisingly Suzie hugged her back

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, I didn't even want Logan, I only wanted to get noticed" Suzie apologized

"It's ok, I forgive you" Rory told her and wiped some tears away from her cousin's eyes, both chuckled a little bit

"Next time i'm being a bitch, slap some sense into me, maybe send Finn to smack me for you" she said and winked

"SUZIE!" Rory said before laughing, both quieted down

"I hope they're alright Ror, I really do" she told her as they still hugged

"Me too" suddenly the Gym door's leading outside burst open with sunlight gleaming through as officers armed with gun's rushed in

"EVERYONE OUT!, STAY IN THE PARKING LOT, YOUR PARENTS WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU!" One of the officers shouted as two of them stood by the door and ushered some teens out

another officer stepped forward "WE ALSO NEED ANYONE WHO HAS INFORMATION ON WHO MAY BE THE SHOOTER TO COME FORWARD AND TELL ME OR ANY OTHER OFFICER" then he sighed and motioned outside "C'mon guys, get to your family" he told them

Rory held Suzie and Steph's hands and Stephanie held Tristan's, the foursome walked out of the gym, there were already other student's there that had most likely been let out of the cafeteria doors, most of them looked up expectantly, Rory say Jessie run over to his mom and little sister Jaime.

Rory looked around as did the other three for their parents, or Lorelai and Chris

"RORY!" someone shouted

She turned around and came in contact with one of her mothers bone crushing hugs as the woman enveloped the four teenagers in her arms. Next came Chris' hug.

No other words where said as they looked at Chilton and what it had become in the last hour since the shots where fired, windows where broken by bullet holes or chairs, there was a telephone still connected to it's line hanging out the window, papers flying everywhere, book bags and tables thrown down from the second floor down to the parking lot, and as Stephanie moved her gaze over to the third floor she freezed, there lying over the window sill of the open window was a bloody arm, three of it's fingers severed and she looked down to the ground below the third floor, three fingers lay.

"Oh my god, i'm going to be sick" she said and ran towards one of the bushes and vomited

Rory turned away from the arm and moved onto the other windows, because she knew that in that building, there were things even more horrible than that. The fourth and fifth floors where completely dark and nothing seemed to move...except right after Rory thought this there actually was movement and in the glassless window of the fifth floor stood a man, no one she had ever seen at Chilton but somehow she recognized him. The only thing she saw was his grin before the gun he was holding was pointed straight at her and he pulled the trigger. She gasped as the bullet went into her left shoulder and pressed her hand tightly on the wound. Tristan held onto her as Lorelai called the paramedics who had been standing a few feet away as Chris put pressure on the wound before he was pulled away by one of the medics. She barely felt when they started checking her wound, she was too busy trying to figure out who that was, he was so familiar, like they've met before. She was snapped out of her trance as Tristan snapped his fingers in her face.

"Ror, what the hell was that?"

"I...I don't know, one minute I was looking into the window and the next there's this guy there, he grins and shoots me"

"Ms. Gilmore, did you recognize him?, is he one of the students?, the teachers?" and officer she hadn't noticed before asked

"No, No it...he wasn't anyone from school, no one I've ever seen at school, but he... he looked so familiar, like we've met...but I can't remember from where I've seen him"

"Are you positive it's someone who's not from school?"

"One-hundred percent positive, sorry...that I couldn't tell you who exactly"

"You've helped us a lot, at least now we know that the shooter isn't enrolled in this school" the officer went to turn away and go walk towards the patrol car but Tristan stopped him

"Wait!, sir" Tristan yelled and the officer turned back

"Yes?"

"There is more than one"

"Are you sure?"

"There has to be, because I saw the gun being shot by someone from school, someone in my English class, I think his name is Caine Manolte"

"why didn't you come and tell us this when we got you out of the gym, boy?" he asked

"Because I was too busy worrying about my friends"

"There is no time to worry right now people's lives are at stake"

"Hey!, he was in there too!, back off alright, he's just a kid, who just got out of a hostage situation, and right now I don't have time for this argument okay?, and neither do you" Lorelai told him harshly

"Ma'am, my daughter's in there alright, so excuse me if I act harsh but at least you have your kids back, in fact go home and forget all about this day because i'm sure you have enough money to forget and make a new life"

"Shut the hell up, you don't know anything about me, yeah i'm wealthy but I have a heart and don't assume things, I have eight other kids in that fucking building, yeah some of them may not be mine but, you don't see any one of their parents here and since I've known them since their damn diaper days I'm here, go in there, stop being an asshole, and get the kids to safety because it doesn't even matter what anyone says to me or what anyone says to you, the only thing that matters is that there is at least two people in there, if not more that could kill or god forbid killed one of our kids!" Lorelai yelled and many parents where heard around the lot, clapping and agreeing.

The officer turned around angry and looked like a five year old as he put his helmet back on, took his shield and did just what Lorelai had told him to do.

Suzie smiled at her aunt's encounter with the cop but, turned her head so fast she cracked it as all of them heard gun shoots, a voice crying and another slightly weaker voice try to reason with the shooter. Then the reasoning stopped as another shot was heard and everything was quiet. She knew someone had just lost their life, it didn't matter who is was because by the end of today that person's parents as well as many other parents would be mourning the loss of someone they had spent 14,15,16,17,18 maybe even 19 years, arguing and living with...someone they had loved with all their heart. Suzie cried and was soon followed by Lorelai, Rory, Steph and Chris. Tristan was on the verge of releasing tears that where heavier than the other five's tears combined. Then the door to the gym opened again and Paris, Marian Sovey, Finn and Zac emerged.

Zac spotted Tristan and ran over to his brother and both boys embraced tightly

"Man, I've never been so happy to see you little twerp" Tristan told him

Zac laughed lightly "Me either, man" he said and the brothers let go of each other, everyone embraced each other.

Zac and Finn sat on either side of Rory who had just been bandaged by the medic and put into a sling, after they removed the bullet out of her shoulder.

"This is definitely the worst day that I've ever had, there where...the halls where so bloody, I...Summer...she's gone, Paris and Marian saw her" Zac told them

"It was so hard to just walk away, but we knew she was gone, and oh my god, they set fire to the second floor science lab, and since the detectors didn't go off, the probably cut off the wires and alarms from the main office, we were right next to the lab before we made a mad dash to the computer center" Paris took a moment to look up at the school "The scariest part is, I know deep down, this is just the beginning"

"I don't understand how three people could be so...so inhuman" Finn told them

"There are four, not three" Paris interrupted

"What?" Zac asked

"Two of them come to Chilton, there's one that graduated last year, but I can't remember his name, and this other one...I have a feeling I know him but I can't remember where I've met him before"

"You know, I felt the same way about one of them" Rory told her

Both girls looked suspiciously at each other as if they where communicating without talking and looked up to to the school.

The group looked at the firemen as they tried to decide how they where going to extinguish the second floor fire which Marian had informed them of, before everyone was distracted as an explosion was heard form what they assumed was the second floor.

"Babies out there killing babies" an old man who was standing behind them said, he was being accompanied by another man who nodded

"Babies out there having babies too"

"It's a shame what this world has come to "I remember when I could lay out in ma front yard and sleep through the night and my shoes still be on ma feet, now I cant even send my grand baby out to school and have her come home knowing' she was safe" the old man said and shook his head

"Daddy, are you comparing' Samantha to shoes?"

"I'm makin' a point, but enough of that, let's pray Sammie's alright, just pray son" and both men bowed their heads in prayer

They were right, that's the sad part. Christopher thought

The gym door opened again and it was like the whole school came out, but not quite.

In a minute Rory saw Madeline go over to an officer with tears in her eyes and closely followed by Louise. Both girls where talking rapidly with the officer. Then the man yelled at the other officers and half of them got into patrol cars and the cars flew out the parking lot and dashed down, going towards the highway.

Louise and Madeline ran towards the group, their eyes still leaking with tears, they stopped right in front of them

"Lorelai, Chris, they...they took Kevin, Colin and Logan...then they let us go"

Rory felt her throat being squeezed and air couldn't reach her lungs, the only thing she heard was Lorelai and Stephanie crying hysterically and Zac calling her name before she fell into the darkness that enveloped her...

* * *

**AN: SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?, REVIEW PLEASE, AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT :)**

**-PAOLA-**


	17. Seven Hundred and FortyFour

**Disclaimer: I own the story and whatever characters you don't recognize!, everything else is out of my reach :)**

* * *

A month. Thirty-one days. Seven hundred and twenty hours, by the end of today it would be seven hundred and forty-four hours since they had taken Colin, Logan and Kevin.

The police had chased the cars until the kidnappers where out of sight before returning to the school.

The days passed and passed, the hours seemed like years, as the Huntzberger's, Gilmore-Hayden's and McRae's waited for an answer that might take months for it's arrival.

The school was cleaned two days after words and the teenagers where sent to the community center for a month to receive their education. All teens in the Hayden house where picked up by their parents.

Tomorrow would be the day that the school would re-open.

Rory Gilmore sat at the center of her older brothers bed, hugging the pillow with his cologne sprayed over it. The white light of the outside shown through the curtain-less window to her right. The children could be heard from the park just around the corner, running around and hiding from each other as if there wasn't a care in the world, thinking there was a whole life ahead of them, when the truth is that there's not. Everyone lost a piece of something that day.

Rory Gilmore lost an enemy, a friend and somehow deep down in her soul….she felt she had lost a brother…forever.

A tear slid down the young girls smooth cheek, landing just over the pillow.

"Rory?" a soft voice asked from the hallway and a minute later a petite blond walked in slowly.

"Ror?" she asked again

The brunette's eyes raised slightly to look at the other girl before lowering them again to the pillow. She picked the pillow up and threw it against the wall before collapsing into sobs. Her whole body trembled as arms embraced her from the side and both girls cried and hugged each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten blocks away a boy with curly black hair in a blue t-shirt and jeans leaned against his banister with a blond girl, a little over 18.

"Why?" the young woman asked "why, my little brother, why not me, anyone but Logan, anyone but them" she asked in desperation and covered her face with both hands

"There's nothing that we could have done, Honor" the Australian told her and starred out the open front door

"God, Finn!, I can't do this, it's going to kill me, I can't have Logan gone, he's what keeps me going, I do everything for him, always taking care of him, I don't know what to do if he…oh god" Honor cried behind her hands and leaned against her brother's best friend.

Finnegan Morgan didn't remember if he had ever cried so much in his whole life, but he cried today, yesterday, the day before and the day's before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two houses away Stephanie Vanderbuilt lay on her bed with Louise and Madeline next to her. Tired of all the crying they had done. What was the use of crying if it wasn't going to bring anyone back. The TV was turned on and a reporter stood in front of Chilton Prep. Academy….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello this is Svetlana for the C.W. four o'clock special on the shooting at this school right behind me otherwise known as Chilton Prep. Academy." The red head paused a second before continuing "Just thirty days ago four strangers came into the building just as a practice lockdown was taking place. Student's in the school soon found out this was not just a regular practice run, it was the real thing. By the end of the day 22 young teens where killed and eighteen left injured. These four strangers have not yet been revealed but, they have in their hands three seventeen year olds. The teens are known as Colin Alan McRae, Logan Elias Huntzberger and Kevin Jaime Gilmore. Tomorrow the school will re-open for the first time in a month and Chilton will be filled with teens who have to fear their lives and relive what has happened in this one time safe school. The headmaster has said that security will be even more enforced and metal detectors have been put in. More information tomorrow as we witness teens coming back in to the school, Back to you Eric" she finished and a man came onto the screen

"Thank you Svetlana, we also have a word from the Gilmore's, Huntzberger's and the McRae's" Eric said and the screen switched over to a tapping of a yesterday with Lorelei, Christopher, Shira, Mitchum, Ilsa McRae and Jonathan McRae outside of the Gilmore-Hayden house.

"Well, we…we're praying for our son's to come back home, we know that the kidnappers want something and we will willingly give them anything to get any of them. I don't know why they would want to take three innocent boys but, hopefully we will figure this whole thing out soon and have them back home in and in their beds" Christopher said

"Yes, we are all working together with each other and the law enforcement officers while trying to figure out some things and Logan if you're listening, we all love you, your sister misses you, we'll get you home" Shira Huntzberger said

"I just want to say that, we're doing everything in our power to make sure this never happens again, Colin, son we love you"

The camera switched over to Lorelei "Kevin, we love you, we all miss you, we want you home, Rory misses her older brother, Logan and Colin, you know your like my son's too, you'll get here, we don't know when but you will" Lorelei exclaimed before the TV switched to Eric again….

----------------------------------------------------------------

Paris turned off the television and looked over at Tristan who had fallen asleep on the chair with his head against the window. He had come over from next door where his parents where currently visiting the McRae's. She took out an album with pictures of the gang from under her bed but quickly decided to put it back as Kevin's face flashed in her head. Why is it that every time her world starts to lighten up again, it turns dark in a second. Why can't Paris just have her happy beginning…maybe it's because happy ending's weren't meant to be…..not for a girl in love…..

---------------------------------------------------------------

Zac Hayden walked the streets of Stars Hallow and stopped as he came to Luke's. He pulled the door open to the diner and took a seat on a stool next to the register.

"Hey" a black haired boy with brown eyes said from behind the counter "You gonna order something, I don't have all day" he said rudely before whipping down the counter a little

"Sorry, just a coffee"

The boy starred at the other before giving him a cup and filling it up. "You're Kevin's cousin right?" he finally asked

Zac sighed and nodded slowly.

"Sorry about what happened, hopefully he'll come back soon"

"How do you know him?" Zac asked "I've never seen you before"

"I use to live here a year ago, just moved back, was going to surprise Kevin, he's one of my best friends but, Luke told me what happened" the boy said before looking out of the window and then looking down "Listen, I have to go, see you around, I'm Jess by the way" he introduced and shook the younger boy's arm

"Zac, see you" he said and sipped his coffee

-------------------------------------------------------------

The downtown Hartford police station was in total silence as a police officer talked to the men around him.

"Alright, this meeting is to establish some safety in the neighborhood and to discuss the kidnapping" he told then "Jones, anything on the boys?" he asked a darker skinned officer who stood up"

"Officer Mill, these boys are no where to be found, the amber alert will be put on again tonight and throughout the day tomorrow but, sir, I really doubt that these kids are anywhere near Hartford"

"For fuck's sake Jones, I don't want to hear what you doubt, I want to hear what's fact, Run that license we got again on all systems everywhere throughout the U.S.A, get in contact with the higher government and ask for them to notify Canada and run the plates through there" Mill ordered and the officer walked out of the meeting to go do his orders.

"Forest, go help" he ordered a pale man who jumped up "Actually everyone on the kidnappings go" about five other officers stood and went out to help, the door shut behind them.

"As for security, five teams are to be on the school territory at all times for the next three days, the five teams are: Perkins and Cores, Hagen and Purcell, Camry and Force, Link and Jennings, and finally Haze and Dennis, tomorrow at six a.m. you are to report, circle the school and protect the entrance, Purcell and Hagen you two will be performing security check at the doors until further notice. I don't want anything else happening, this is the third case these past two months, other schools will also be put under law enforcement for the next three days and have hired security guards, the partners for other schools have already been notified, you know who you are, I want you there at six, protect, patrol and circle, get it?, got it?, good" The older man said and then dismissed them before taking two Advil's to calm his headache. What was happening to the safe and quiet city he once lived in?…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Many, many miles away and three state borders away a young teen of seventeen lifted his sweaty face to stare at the harsh light in his eyes coming from above. His head pounded in his skull and he looked around the dark cemented floor room he had been in for the past day's….or was it month?….months?…who knew, but the brick walls where driving him insane. He called out into the dark corner where no light hit and his voice echoed against the cold stone.

"Kevin?" his voice was raspy from no water "Kevin,…Kevin we have to get out of here, Kev….Kevin?"

He tugged at his bound feet with his bound hands, the rope was starting to cut into his flesh.

"Stop tugging…" a very soft voice told him from the corner

"Kevin?"

"Tugging will only make the cut's worse….I want to go home….I'm going to go crazy….Im going to die in here…."

"I've already gone crazy…..I think I died already….fuck" he leaned his head against the cold stone bricks…..

_**Some people laugh,  
And some people cry,  
And some people live,  
And some people die,  
And some people run,  
Right into the fire,  
And some people hide,  
Their every desire**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Ten points to whoever guesses what song the lyrics came from, Review please!!! Press the little button and tell me what you think!!! Oh and I am trying to edit and improve some chapters in the story so yeah... **

**-Krunior-Rogan-Always-**


	18. Take Action

**Disclaimer**: I own the story, plot, Suzie, the Doctors, and everything else that is non existent in reality.

**AN: **Guys!, sorry for the LONG wait! I missed all of you and thank you all of my faithful readers. Also before I forget, I will now give ten points and virtual cookies! To the reviewers that guessed the song last chapter. Congrats to: **Nes, axelbabe, hales03, ilovebuttfacedmiscreants, sapphirestar11 AND K!!, **Okay now, read the brand new chapter fresh out the PKPG files!! **KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE ****J**

* * *

A young man lay in the a white bed with many doctors surrounding him trying to calm him as he trashed his head around hitting himself with both sides of the bed handles.

"Calm down!"

The teen's eyes sprung open and he starred up at the bright white light right above him. He looked around taking in his surroundings and met the doctors eyes. His mouth opened but, the only sound that came out was like a grunt/low pitched almost undetectable sound. His brown eyes widened as his hands tried to come up to his throat but, he soon found out he couldn't even move.

"Calm down and we'll tell you what's going on okay?" an old man told him, the young man visibly calmed and nodded a bit.

"You're in Mercy Medical Center in Canton, Ohio. We have no idea how you got here but, you where laid at the emergency entrance and we where advised by the nuns immediately. We don't know your name or where you came from and unfortunately for everyone we might not find out for awhile since you've been here for a little over three weeks and you've been in a coma for those weeks. Also you have Unilateral vocal fold paralysis which means that one of your vocal chords, we did a little evaluation on you and checked if anything was wrong with you, you see unilateral vocal fold paralysis is when one vocal chord is paralyzed or has limited movement. Yours has limited movement therefore you can only saw few things and even then your speech is unclear and you will be unable to say anything loudly. Also you have quadriplegia which means that you have had an injury above the first thoracic vertebra, this injury also affects breathing" The doctor talking stopped and looked at the teen sadly before looking at her clipboard "There are some treatments that can improve both of these but, don't even know your name or age, also we think that some of your memory is a little fuzzy, just a slight memory loss from what we believe caused by a little high blood pressure which was caused by some trauma that you sustained. But, we are going to help keep you up and do the best that we can" she finished before the older doctor started talking.

"We weren't even going to treat you because of that but, seeing as you were pretty beat up and unconscious we had no choice" he finished as the third doctor in the room got closer to the bed.

"We notified the police, they sent an amber alert all through Ohio but, no response yet so-" he stopped as the teen started shaking his head violently and grunting "Okay, okay calm down, your hurting your spine!, get him a tranquilizer!" he yelled to a nearby nurse who ran out and back in with a needle. The teen kept shaking his head violently with tears in his eyes from hearing of his condition and frustration. He struggled as the doctors held him down and the nurse gave him the tranquilizer. The teen struggled a little before falling into a deep sleep.

--

**THREE STATES AWAY…..**

--

Rory woke up in the darkness of her brothers room as she heard the doorbell ring. Considering her parents were at the police station and Suzie was sleeping sprawled out on the piece of bed next to her, she figured she would have to get up to go answer it. Quietly her legs slid off to the floor and her feet carried her down the spiral stair case right outside of her brothers room. The door bell sounded again.

"I'm coming!, chill the hell out" she whispered as the door bell repeatedly rung. She reached her hand out after straightening out her tank top and unlocking the door to turn the knob. Millions of flashes went off as a microphone was pushed under her nose and a million questions from reporters who were trying to get the first interview with one of the victim's sister. She was quickly pushed inside by a tall man who shut the door quickly and flicked on the entryway light.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rory asked a little tired while rubbing her eyes and walking to the kitchen.

"I'm tired" he said and laid his head on the kitchen counter "I want this all to be over, I don't want to go to school, I don't want to feel like crap or talk to my self because I don't notice that my best friends aren't there next to me. I can't imagine what you feel like" he muttered "No fucking sleep for the past month" he groaned "And tomorrows May second, did you know I totally forgot?" he asked unbelievingly and sounded as if disgusted with himself. "I fucking forgot Logan's eighteenth birthday, what kind of damn friend am I?"

"Finn, calm down okay?" she whispered and laid down a glass of juice in front of him.

"Calm down?, you want me to calm down?, I want to kill the fucking douche bag" he threw the juice across the room and it smashed into the pale blue wall before he sat down and slouched on the chair "I don't want that shit, I need hard liquor" he whispered

"Finn" she got his attention and pointed to the orange juice at a puddle on the floor.

"Sorry Ror, I really am" he told her

"I get why you're like this but, throwing a fit will not bring them back, trust me, I tried" she admitted and handed him a mop and paper bag for the glass.

--

A raven haired man leaned back against his chair and starred at the small T.V. screen while chewing on a hoagie. He heard soft whispering coming from the dark room to his left and whipped his head towards the sounds.

"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP!" he shouted and turned back to the screen. His eyes widened as he heard the whispering again "I SAID SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" he screamed and burped before tugging on his baseball cap and turning back. Well you know what they say, third times the charm. The man sprung up and walked towards the room. He stopped and backed away as a blonde and a brunette appeared before him with a steel bat. "Oh shit" he whispered

"How do you get out of here?" the blonde asked as the man fell into the chair and started searching his back pocket "just tell us and we wont hurt you"

"Nah man, if I let you go, they'll kill me" the man said

"just help us and nothing will happen"

"I wasn't planning letting anything happen to me" the man said as he stood and pointed a gun at him

Logan instantly swung the bat and hit the man on his temple instantly knocking him out "Sorry man, I'm not planning to stay here for my birthday"

"But I am" a voice said from behind them before the television blew up and sent glass flying across their skin "Gee Huntzberger, I was planning on surprising you with a visitor!"

Logan and Kevin turned

"Kevin, Logan!" a redheaded girl ran towards them and crashed into them, hugging them tightly

"Unfortunately!, you've just knocked out my watch guard so the lovely Rosemary-"

Rosemary fell limp into their arms as three shots hit her in the back

"-Is gone" the brown haired man finished as he revealed himself.

"David?" Logan asked before he saw red "you fucking asshole!, you were the one behind all this shit!" He yelled at the man with laughing green eyes as Logan held on to Rosemary with Kevin before letting her go and collapsing down as everything turned black.

--

"_Hey Ror" Paris said as she stood next to the brunette and got herself some coffee_

"_Hey, how's your internship with Doyle going?" Rory asked as they both walked to the small table in the middle of the room and sat down._

"_You know, I always thought Doyle and I were a lot alike, it turns out he's a bossy, know-it-all, asshole with a stick up his ass, can you imagine?" Paris asked and sipped her coffee_

_Rory chocked on her coffee and tried hard not to laugh "Nope, you're not like that at all" she lied_

"_I want to choke him sometimes" _

"_Really?, I have no idea how that feels" Rory said and rolled her eyes before smiling behind her cup._

_Their conversation was interrupted as a brown haired green eyed man appeared at the door._

"_Hey girls" he greeted and went over to make some more coffee after putting down some papers._

"_Hey" They greeted the stranger _

_The man took some of the hot coffee before turning around and looked at Rory with his green eyes and smirked as if he knew something she didn't. Then he was gone._

--

Rory woke up at six on the dot from the dream that seemed so real. Her room was dark and smelled nauseatingly rotten and like…blood. She decided to open her eyes at last. Her eyes met wide open hazel ones of Rosemary.

"Rose" she whispered and touched the girls cheek before quickly retracting it "your cold" she whispered and sat up only to find her self next to a dead girl whose blood had dried on Rory's leg.

Rory sat still and breathed deeply only to throw up over her self and scream as loud as she could.

"NO!…HELP ME!…GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" she screamed loudly over and over as she cried and wiped off the vomit.

"RORY!" her bedroom door banged open and Lorelai Gilmore held on to the wall as she saw Rosemary "Rory come on!" she yelled over the girls screaming "RORY!" she shouted and pulled the girl off of her bed hard "RORY!, RORY!, RORY!!" she yelled at her and slapped her hard, but Rory kept screaming.

Lorelai herd the front door bang open and she looked down the stairs to see dozens of flashlights go off. Christopher ran out of the bedroom as did Suzie and Zac.

Rory screamed even louder and Lorelai slapped her again. "LORELAI!" Chris yelled as Suzie ran over to her cousin and Zac looked into Rory's room only to stumble and grab onto the wall.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed and covered his nose and mouth.

Christopher ran over to his daughters room "Holy!-" he slammed his hand into the wall "LORELAI GET HER SOMEWHERE ELSE, Suzie, Zac go close the front door, everyone else GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE ARRESTED!"

The windows flashed red and blue with lights from the outside as police cars raced through the front gate.

--

Rory starred at the plain white wall with wide eyes as her mother threw a blanket over her, her mouth slightly open and her face still in shock.

"Rory" Chris whispered and nudged her, but she sat still without blinking or removing the shocked face "Rory sweetie, talk to the police officer, you have to" his voice shaken "Rory dammit!" he yelled, but Rory sat motionless as Suzie looked at her.

"It's alright Mr. Hayden, she can talk when she's ready and we're having extra protection put on her and we advice that she not stay in this house maybe even send her to another state"

"No" Lorelai told the officer who bit his bottom lip before leaning in closer to the adults

"I believe it would be for the best if all three go to another school, with Kevin being kidnapped, they might want to come after the others, you already lost one-"

"SHUT UP!" A shrill voice screamed "He is not dead!" Rory yelled and ran to the kitchen

Lorelai's tears fell down her cheek "I thinks it's time for you to call the kid's parents, we need to get them out of Connecticut, Chris" she cried and he nodded

"Yeah" he breathed out "We'll send them to my mother's house"

"In Ohio?" she asked and sniffed as he hugged her to him

"Yeah, in Ohio"

* * *

**AN: Durt!! I'm done with this chapter peeps like it?**

**-Krunior-Rogan-Always**


	19. Slowly

Disclaimer: I own the story and all the characters that you do not recognize or have unusual names.

AN: IM SORRY! I know I've been neglecting my stories but it's not my fault my computer got messed up. Thank gosh I got a new one right??, well anyways I'm back Review please! PEACE!

* * *

Rory leaned against the window as rain poured down on New York, her knees were pulled up against her chest. Her once blue and alive eyes were now a dark gloomy blue and lifeless. Suzie and Zac watched as slowly their cousin slipping away into her own little world. Even though they wanted to help her…it killed them to know that doing that, was impossible.

--

Lorelai pushed her sunglasses up closely to her eyes as she and Chris made their way through the swarming reporters and into the police station.

Once inside they were lead to a private room where Honor Huntzberger, Ilsa and Jonathan McRae and Shayann and Larson Grayson sat around a table. An officer came in shortly after with two others and stood in the front of the room.

"Let's get straight to the point. As of yesterday night at 11:57 p.m. Rosemary Grayson is known to be dead-"

At this Shayann Grayson emitted a loud sob.

"We have reasons to think that this was a hidden message" the second officer continued "And that this was a sign of things to come. We think that Mitchum Huntzberger has something to do with this"

"Wow, wait Mitchum is many things but a killer?, never" Larson stated

"We never said anything of him killing anyone Mr. Grayson, but he may have caused it in some way and the most we can do is have him followed, but whatever has been said today, or will be said today is to stay in this office. We're doing the best we can"

"But not hard enough" Shayann retorted "My daughter, my baby girl was murdered! Because you aren't working hard enough!, get your officers in line!" she cried

"Ms. Grayson you have to understand that this takes time-"

"Well you have to understand! We might not have time!" Ilsa McRae yelled at the top of her lungs "One of our son's may be dead! And you want more time!, are you crazy!" she screamed before collapsing against her husband.

Honor sobbed loudly and Lorelai reached over to hug the girl before looking at the officers with a stony expression.

"If my son is dead because you're officers are being uncaring and assholes then you'll have hell to pay, I know very important people and very important people know me. I want you on this case 24/7. Got it?" Lorelai hissed

"Ms. We are on the case 24/7, these two officers-" the short chubby man pointed to the two whispering officers "are the best on the force and they are taking care of every detail, they're on the case a full 24 hours a day and-"

"If they're on the case 24 hours a day then why the hell are they standing right in front of me whispering shit against each others ears while our kids are out there where?, who the hell knows where, that's why we're here, to find out and all they're doing is standing like little fuckers they are!" Christopher hissed before starring down the two officers "GET THE HELL BACK TO FUCKING WORK!" The two officers looked terrified but immediately walked out of the office.

"I do admit you were right about that fact but please we must stay calm"

"stay calm?, you fucking stay calm, try thinking of your kids or your little brother kidnapped and maybe even dead and you don't know shit about it. Don't tell me to calm down" Honor told him as they all started standing up.

--

A few states away the only sounds you could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor and the rain drops against the window.

The young man in the hospital bed lay almost motionless as some doctors walked by whispering in the long white halls of the depressing hospital and with no entertainment all he could do was listen….

"You know we just got word of some kids missing from Connecticut. Apparently all from the elite groups in Hartford" the voice of the woman whispered to the tall blonde just outside his door.

"Really?, I hate those groups of mindless kids, serves those parents right for letting their kids just run around and waste all that money for useless crap, don't you think Terri?" the blonde asked

The young raven haired doctor stopped in her tracks and looked at him "You disgust me you know that, that was awful to say, besides weren't you one of them?" she asked

"Ok, sorry yes I was" he sighed at her upset face "What were their names anyway?"

"Kevin Gilmore, Logan Huntzberger and Colin McRae I believe" she told him before her beeper went off "Gotta go John, coma patient woke up, catch you at lunch" she informed him and walked away

The male doctor walked into the young teens room and closed the door as well as locking it before he put the files down and looked at the teen straight in the eyes.

"I hate society rich kids without a decent mind, sometimes I just want to…oh I don't know kill them?, don't you want to as well Mr. McRae?" he asked and smiled evilly

_Holy Fuck - was what ran through Colin's mind_

_--_

"Look at your baby sister Kevin, she'll be gone soon" a voice hissed as the door slammed behind the two boys

"If you ever fucking touch her-" Logan started

"Oh right, I forgot you're fucking her? Aren't you Huntzberger?, just watch wont you?, I taped it for you as well, look what a nice birthday present I have" the man said as he pushed the video tape into the T.V. and played it.

"And we're here now Live from the Gilmore-Hayden residence it is about 6:30 p.m. here in Hartford Connecticut and this is me Svetlana. We have footage and announcements. Rosemary Grayson a known friend off The Huntzberger, Morgan, Vanderbuilt, Gilmore-Hayden and the Gellar children has just been found dead in this house. A terrifying sight met a young Lorelai Leigh Gilmore as she woke up to find one of her best friends dead and bloody lying right next to her in the same bed. Here is the taken footage.

Kevin and Logan watched as Rory was slapped by Lorelai as she screamed as loud as possible with her clothes drenched in her own vomit and Zac holding onto the wall as he threw up. Some reporters tried making it upstairs but where quickly pushed down by incoming police officers. Then the footage cut off completely.

Logan stared at the screen silently while Kevin's tears spilled down his cheek.

"Real men don't cry Gilmore" the man laughed "Hope you saw enough of your family, they wont be alive for long" as he turned to leave Logan hissed out

"Why are you doing this?" the man stopped in his tracks

"It started out as business…now it's just pure pleasure" he threw over his shoulder and then slammed the door again.

--

Stephanie Vanderbuilt didn't know which one to do. Didn't know which way to end her pain. She slammed open her mothers medicine cabinet and went through all her mothers pills before taking two bottles of the same one out. Her feet carried her to her own room where pictures of the gang were placed everywhere and just as she was pulling her head back to swallow pills. A voice spoke behind her.

"Steph, don't do it. Come with me instead baby, we'll run away. Come with me, please, we'll do this together, I Love You" a white light surrounded her beloved and she reached out to him before her world went completely black.

AN: Hey it's me I'm back! Lol well this is a little toughie chapter and I can't help but think that I should change the rating to M. So that's what I shall do, Hope you liked!, please review!!

-Krunior-Rogan-Always


End file.
